


Crisis: Supergirl Returns

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flash Forward, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Non cannon - Freeform, Slowish Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, finding your earth family all over again, fixing the past with out breaking the new preasent, my own version of crisis, short major character death, the world needs supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: What do you do when you just get the one thing you've wanted after so long only for it to be taken away by the ending of the multiverse? Kara sacrifices herself to save the Multiverse only she doesn't die for ever. Kara stops the Anti-monitor only to be flung three years into the future. Kara knows that she sacrificed her whole world but she is thrown into another how does she go about starting her life all over again when she remembers how it was before the events of the Anti-Monitor. Is Kara strong enough to find her place in a world she hasn't been in for three years? Can she fix things so she can be what she's needed to be for Lena? What happens when she finds while she was Dead the world kept moving along without her. the only thing she finds comfort in besides Alex is the Anti-Monitor has been stopped for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i know i have a crap ton of other stories going on but i was watching Superman returns when an idea smacked me right upside my head Boom here it is i spent a lot of time making this and it will be a long fic i can only hope it pulls you in and you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are always welcome Thank you. you beautiful people keep me wanting to write more.

Three long years ago.

Supergirl had been reeling from fending off Lex after his attack on the American people his plot to rule as president was put short by his younger sister Lena Luthor. Supergirl had known what it must of took to put down her older sibling that is how she found herself hours after the confrontation in Lena Luthor’s penthouse. Supergirl had stopped by to comfort the woman and clear her mental state little did she know things would lead to a completely different place.

You see Supergirl had been in the youngest Luthor’s life for the better part of three years. Lena didn’t know of course. Kara... Kara Danvers was the woman she had grown fond of she had been the one helping Lena through various emotional states as her best friend they had grown close some would even comment that one could not be seen without the other. Best friends or something more neither would share. And that is that Kara was Lena Luthor’s best friend so how she ended up in this compromising position with the woman as Supergirl really threw her through a loop. 

Lena’s pale thighs spread open beneath her as the super licked her core and made her writhe was quickly becoming something, she never thought she would tire of seeing the powerful CEO loose it beneath her. Supergirl quickly inserted two fingers and began pumping in and out of the CEO. Lena moaned and canted her hips up to meet the supers fingers desperate moans escaped her mouth as Supergirl continued her movements she then kissed up the CEOs pale body to her breasts where she swiftly pulled a nipple into her mouth and began to suck gently causing the CEO to whimper. Kara’s mind was blown as the CEO arched her back and climaxed on her fingers, she thought at first, she had been hearing things. When Supergirl listened closely Lena wasn’t crying out Supergirl no instead she was chanting Kara’s name. the realization hit Kara with a ton of bricks, but she continued to help her best friend down from her high. Once everything was said and done Lena had passed out under the super.

Kara being the sweet and caring person she was carried the Luthor to her bed and laid her under the blankets. She then looked at the beautiful woman she had grown to love and gently kissed her temple. She quickly scrawled a note and placed it upon the nightstand next to Lena’s side of the bed. She seconded guessed herself before she relented and signed “love K.D.” Kara took one last glance at Lena before she exited the same way she entered through the balcony.

The next day.

Lena awoke refreshed and slightly confused as she swore last night was to real to be a dream even a lucid dream at that. She groggily opened her eyes and rolled over to face the nightstand only to be blinded by the morning sun shining in on her. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and finally managed to open them with out the blur of the sun hurting her eyes. She quickly spotted the note on her nightstand and froze when she read the worlds neatly scrawled there.

“Lena, I do not know if you will remember the events of last night you were pretty out of it after. We need to talk I hope you are alright. Love K.D”  
Just as Lena finished reading the note realization dawned on her last night was real and so was the super’s reaction when Lena called out her real name during climax. Lena began chastising herself she learned who Supergirl really was from the final moments of her brother’s life. She had planned on keeping it to herself until Kara was ready to tell her but the hurt and pain, she felt from finding out the way she did caused her to drink herself into a stupor she remembers the super coming over to check on her. She used her CEO bitch face and cold tone but somehow after drinking she couldn’t stand to keep herself from basically mounting the super. The though that it was indeed Kara had been blank in her drunken state and she pushed herself to feel other things by using what she had in front of her. She remembers Supergirl or well Kara telling her no at first but after Lena continued and began kissing her Kara whimpered and gave in. Clearly the two wanted the same thing even if it had gone against everything Kara believed in.

For a moment Lena was frozen in shock had she really called out Kara’s name unknowingly for a moment Lena stared blankly at the note before sighing and rubbing her temples. She groaned as she stood hearing her bones pop and feeling her muscles stretch, she felt the soreness from her activities last night and gave a sigh content yes, but she felt empty like she had nothing left in her. She quickly showered and made her way to work giving Kara a text as she walked into her office and immediately began her workday.

Kara’s apartment.

Kara had just pulled herself from the shower when her phone dinged, she quickly unlocked her phone and read the message it had been from Lena.

8:30 am (Lena<3) I got your note I have a lot of work to do today so what do you say to dinner…. Then we can talk. About…. Everything…?  
Kara was surprised but she did tell Lena they needed to talk. Kara let out a shaky breath before she responded.

8:34 am (Kara) of course whatever you want 8 pm okay?

Once the plans had been set Kara continued her day, she made her way to work and began her normal routine. That is until Alex alerted her with an S.O.S which meant her day was about to get ten times more interesting.

The DEO.

Kara landed on the balcony and made her way to Alex her face was in shock and her hands were trembling slightly as she motioned Kara over to the computer monitor before her. Kara scrunched her brow in confusion as she looked at the screen. Barry had sent over some documents and a few video files. Apparently, he had time traveled again and the monitor or whatever his name was had been seen holding the book of destiny. Kara watched on in horror as the world that was being recorded disintegrated before her vary eyes along with Barry. Kara was shocked her heart ached at her friend eventually fading to nothing in front of her. Quickly the scene changed, and Barry was back in star labs completely normal not dead not fading. 

“Kara the monitors back and he’s been followed by something more dastardly I’m afraid thigs are going to change. Currently our earth or our universe is merging with another I don’t think its yours… yet but I’m sure by the end of the day all hell is going to break loose. Be prepared and hopefully ill see you soon. If not, I have to say being your friend and your superhero partner was fun. I’ll miss you.” Barry said before the scene shifted and began to bleed and shift into something new no one could tell what it was then the screen went black. Kara sniffled and wiped at her face she had begun crying at some point and was shaking just as bad as Alex had when she had first shown her sister the video.

Kara knew they had to prepare she knew her world as she knows it was about to change drastically. As if on cue the ground begun to shake, and a bright light enveloped her entire vision. Soon everything seemed to shift, and the colors, walls and people changed before her very eyes. Reality was folding in on itself and she lost consciousness. 

Flash forward a few days.

Kara had been fighting along side every other superhero she had met before there were multiple supermen and green arrows along with different versions of herself and Barry. Her Barry however was distinguishable from the others along with herself. They had been battling against the anti-monitor and it seems they were winning that is until the tables were turned Kara had fought tooth and nail to save everyone, she could but she just didn’t have any more fight left in her. She saw various versions of herself lay dead at her feet. Barry had died multiple times over as well as Oliver. She was scared she wanted to make it all stop she needed it to stop. No one had ever defeated the anti-monitor and lived to tell about it. That’s when realization dawned on her. She needed to talk to Novu she needed him to help her figure out what to do.  
First, she needed to do something else. 

Fighting for the last few days had left the city in ruin luckily Lena, Alex, J’onn and many others were held up under ground away from the disaster that had befallen them. Kara wanted to talk to Lena she hadn’t the chance since all of this began so she made her way quickly to the inner workings of L-corps bunker. 

Yes L-corp has a bunker and Kara couldn’t be any happier Lena was prepared for anything. She made her way down the long steps eventually coming to a giant room filled with people all refugees from the surface everyone could evacuate. She made her way weaving between people sleeping or resting from exhaustion and wounds. She clinched her fists as she heard the pleas and cries of pain all the hurt all the death Kara was filled with sorrow, she hated what had become of her world thanks to this stupid fight to save destiny and the fabric of space time. She swallowed harshly the unshed tears stinging the back of her throat and eyes. She came to a door and opened it leading herself down another shorter flight of stairs coming to a hallway with about fifty doors she made her way to the one room she knew Lena would be in… the lab.

Kara pulled the door opened and quickly made her way inside shutting the door behind her. Winn, brainy, Nia, Kelly, Sam, Ruby and Alex were all there Kara simply ignored them and made her way to the now staring CEO. Without a word Kara cupped her face and kissed her hearing the soft gasps from her friends in the room. Lena didn’t know what to do but kiss her back. After a few moments Kara pulled away and gave her best smile.

“What was that for?” Lena asked confused.  
Kara simply placed a finger over her lips and turned to address everyone else in the room.

“I’m sorry I needed to do that I have to talk to you privately later but for now I must address you all.” Kara said quietly to Lena before raising her voice for everyone else to hear the last bit. She turned finally facing the various looks of confusion and concern.

“I’ve come here because I’m tired, I’ve exhausted every avenue I have, and I’ve come up with one last thing I have to try, and I can only hope it will save reality as we know it. I only ask that you all not morn for whatever the past holds and only look forward to a better future. I want you all to know how much I love each and every single one of you. I wish I could take you all into battle with me but for what I have planed that won’t be necessary. I do ask on thing of you keep living your lives and make this place hope for everyone who survives this.” Kara says with a shaky voice tears were now falling freely from her face as everyone came in for a group hug. Kara held on to everyone letting their warmth engulf her she felt the hope love and admiration radiating from every single one of them. After they broke the hug Alex pulled her off to the side.

“Kara I really do hope we get through this… All of us I don’t know what you have planned but it sounded like you were trying to say goodbye.” Alex said her voice cracking as tears began to fall. Kara sniffled and pulled Alex into another hug.

“Alex, I have to go talk to Novu I don’t know what will happen, but I just felt I needed to tell everyone I love them I... In case things turn out differently then what I hope.” Kara whispers. Alex nods and sighs a heavy sigh as she pulls away from her sister. 

“I love you with all my heart and you have been the best older sister someone like me could hope for. Your happy with Kelly despite the circumstances and I love that you never give up on helping people.” Kara says softly prompting Alex to smile sadly tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

“I can only hope you know what your doing. I love you and wish things weren’t like this. It came out of nowhere and now it seems bleak, but I trust in you Kar you’ve saved the world multiple times over.” Alex says softly as Kara reaches up and wipes her tears from her face which only prompts Alex to sniffle and cry a little harder. She pulls Alex in for one more hug looking over Alex’s shoulder to Lena watching on with sadness in her eyes. Alex feels her sisters train of thought wonder and pulls back her tears now dry and her eyes slightly puffy. 

“Go get the girl Kara you deserve to do whatever you have planning knowing you had everything.” Alex says as she motions her hand to Lena. Kara nods and slowly makes her way over to the CEO.

For some reason Kara feels her nerves pick up as she approaches the brunette. Lena looks up from whatever device he had been tinkering with a confused look on her face and emotions swirling in her eyes Kara could not name.

“Sup-.” Lena began but Kara cut her off.

“Lena stop playing you know its me we found that out earlier this week after uhm... you know. Any way yes I’m Kara and Yes I wanted it as much as you I only regret one thing and that’s that I couldn’t do it correctly I couldn’t take you out on a date I couldn’t tell you who I really was and I couldn’t make love to you the way I had envisioned. I hope you don’t hate me for what happened with your brother and I hope he didn’t twist how you found out into something twisted and wrong I have always been captivated by you and I have always loved you.” Kara said all hesitation gone from her voice Lena looked lost but relieved. Lena couldn’t really think of anything to say her emotions were running rampant she couldn’t tell if she wanted to hate Kara or if she wanted to love her. Luckily, she decided on the latter and threw the contempt and hate for her best friend and hero out the window as she grabbed Kara by the back of the neck and pulled her into a searing kiss.   
Kara quickly wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her closer deepening the kiss as she licked into Lena’s mouth making the brunette let out a small groan only, she could hear. Kara smiled into their kiss and pulled apart from her after a few minutes. Luckily everyone else in the room had made themselves scarce allowing the two privacy.

“Kara I will not lie I was perturbed when Lex was the one who told me. He twisted it like he always had with things growing up. I honestly spent that night hating you for lying. But when you came to check on me as Supergirl I had been drinking not enough to not know what I was doing just enough to lower my inner turmoil and think about what I want. I wanted you that’s why I forced myself on you. I do regret I did things the way I did but I just shot my brother I needed to feel I needed to be alive and you were there even when your not trying to you still manage to save me.” Lena relented the memories of that night flooding through her thoughts. Kara smiled and pulled Lena close once more. Lena wrapped her arms around the hero and rested her head on her shoulder.

“I’m glad you decided not to hate me honestly I think I would rather prefer the world end if you had hated me. But that is not the case and with that I must skip right past a bunch of mumbo jumbo and say I love you Lena and I will never stop believing in you. I know whatever happens you will do what is necessary to make sure everyone survives I’m happy I’ve gotten to know and have you In my life I’m sorry it had just taken me so long to realize I could have been more to you.” Kara says lovingly her emotions were on full blast and she didn’t care she had hidden her true self from Lena for so long it was life changing now she could be herself. Lena sniffled she could tell Kara was about to do something crazy from the way she was talking but she knew no amount of begging would stop the superhero in her mission to save space time and the multiverse. 

“Why does it seem like you are saying goodbye Kara do you fully think your plan will not work?” Lena inquires softly her voice slightly hoarse from holding back sobs. Kara pulls away just enough to look down into pale green eyes.

“I have no idea but I am willing to do whatever it takes and I would rather be able to tell everyone how I feel than spend the rest of my life wishing I had said things when I had the chance.” Kara admits with a calming tone she knew she could very well die, and she needed to get everything out suddenly a smile overtook her face prompting Lena to raise a curious brow.

“Why are you smiling?” Lena asks. Kara chuckles and shakes her head.

“N... Nothing it’s just that I just realized I hated seeing you with James because I was jealous of him, I was jealous because he could hold you and kiss you, he got to do the things I wanted. I don’t know it’s the small things I suppose.” Kara said as she kissed Lena once more pulling back with a frown on her face.

“I…. I must go I need to speak with Novu. Lena, I love you okay please do whatever you have to… to survive.” Kara says as she pulls herself from the CEO. Lena smiles sadly and squeezes Kara’s hand.

“I love you too, now go save the day Supergirl.” Lena encourages sadly with a small smile and tears threatening to fall. Kara squeezes her hand back and nods quickly finding the exit her mission to find Novu in the forefront of her mind.

She made her way back to the city above a light feeling making her feel more relaxed than she had in the last several hours. She took off and began combing the cities decimated streets until a seemingly untouched apartment building came into view. Kara quickly landed and made her way inside. Instantly after walking through the doors the world faded from her and she was standing facing the back of Novu.

“Ahh the alien comes to alter her destiny?” Novu booms out as he turns to face Kara. Kara clenches her fist and swallows nodding slightly. Novu simply frowns and begins to launch a round of questions at the hero.

“Why did you come to me I am unable to change what has already been done at the hands of the Anti-monitor.” Novu asks as he reaches up to scratch his beard. Kara contemplates for a moment before laying everything out before him.

“I am not here for a change to the past I am here for advice on what it would take to save everyone from all of this pain and suffering.” Kara says with determination. This gets a slight reaction from the monitor.

“Vary well what are you willing to risk for this information?” He asks causing Kara to swallow hard.

“I would risk my life and very existence if it meant saving the multiverse and everyone in it including the ones I love.” Kara states strongly her resolve holding steady and her voice not wavering at all. Novu smiled he felt her sincerity like a security blanket, and he got the feeling he had finally found the one to stop the anti-monitor once and for all. With an honest to Rao smile he walked a little closer to the hero.

“Very well I shall tell you what you need to do, with this once the book is open you must grab the anti-monitor and pierce his heart with it but in the process you must be holding on to the book of destiny you will die and you will be erased from existence just believe and the impossible may happen that is all I can do and I wish you luck on your task.” Novu says as he hands her a blue blade, Kara didn’t want to kill she never wants to kill but there is no other way he sighs and nods as she takes the blade from Novu her stomach twisting as she thought about what must be done just as she was about to return back through the door Novu called over his shoulder.

“You are the vary first one in a long time to have gotten this far I admire your conviction and strength. Others that call themselves heroes would not be as forthright and as strong as you I believe the multiverse has been lucky to have you.” Novu said then the room flashed white and Kara found herself out in space along with legions of superheroes all launching their final attack.

The anti-monitor was batting the heroes away with ease so Kara took a moment to kill she didn’t want to kill she had to find a different way she just had a feeling that Novu meant more about being stronger than the other heroes then finally as a last resort she launched herself at the villain she struggled to grab on to him as she took the blade from her cape pocket. 

“Whahaha you stupid alien do you honestly think you can stop me?” The anti-monitor boomed as soon as he spoke Kara plunged the dagger into her own chest piercing her heart with a smile, she grabbed the anti-monitor and the book everything suddenly went black.

Three years later present time.

Kara was sure she had done the right thing she felt Rao’s light engulf her and she let out a contented sigh at the warmth. Suddenly she realized she could feel dead people can’t feel things, could they? She shook herself and finally opened her eyes. She was confused as she opened her eyes, she was back on Argo city her mother was by her side but there was something different the floating city wasn’t by Rao it was by Sol. Suddenly Kara sniffled and pulled her mother into a tight hug. The whole situation had Kara confused she was alive, and she was in the Sol system it didn’t make any sense, so she simply pulled away from her mother with tears staining her face.  
“Wh… how am I alive?” Kara asked with a shaky breath. Alura bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head. I do not know all I know is I found you on the floor of your fathers office one day the last thing I remembered was jumping through the portal with you and Mon-el to defeat Salena and Reign, believe me I was just as confused as you are now.” Alura said as she checked her daughter over once more holding and squeezing her hand just to make sure she was really there. Kara shook her head and blinked a few times.

“What year is it on Earth do you know?” Kara asked worriedly. Alura got up and went to the small kryptonian computer on the other side of the room she typed in a few things and then looked to Kara.

“The year is 2022 Kara I believe its been three years since Salena attacked your planet.”

“Oh.” Kara said then passed out her head hurt, and her body felt heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends some time with her blood family. They talk about how they have accomplished certain feats to end up where they are. Kara finally heads back to earth after being gone for three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i've deiced that if i make my chapters smaller i will be able to update more. Also this up coming week ill have a little more free time so i will update as much as i can any way i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Comments and Kudos are always welcome. Happy reading you lovely people you!

Kara awoke many hours later she was disoriented and couldn’t fathom how she was still alive let alone her aunt, or how they were on the city of Argo while being in the Sol system to say Kara’s head was spinning was an understatement. 

Kara gave herself a few minutes to pull herself together before she arose from her childhood bed. She made her way into the living courters and found her mother and Aunt sitting at the table, both looked up when Kara entered the room.

“Kara your awake how do you feel?” Alura asked a concerned look on her face. Kara took a second letting her brain catch up before she moved to the table and took a seat next to her aunt, who immediately pulled her into a hug.

“I…I’m fine just confused still… how did you move Argo from Rao all the way here?” Kara asked her first question of many to be asked. Alura smiled softly and took a second.

“Well, my darling daughter you remember that transmat portal?” Alura asked. Kara nodded and prompted her mother to continue.

“Well after I returned from helping you, I locked Salena up and with some help from your aunt here we managed to get it up and running, along with replicating a bigger on that would be able to transport us. Astra managed to build a ship with a small fleet of our remaining scientists, and they replicated it here. I wanted to be closer to you and I also wanted to ensure the human populace would have protection and we would have a way to survive.” Alura explained the concept made Kara’s head spin yet again, she couldn’t ever fathom them being able to move a whole civilization clear across galaxies.

After a few quiet moments of running the probability in her head Kara sniffled.

“I can’t believe it I’ll be able to be apart of both my families. I’m so glad you guys are here.” Kara sobs as she pulls her aunt back to her. Astra smiled and hugged her niece back tightly before pulling back.

“No need to cry little one. We are here for you and offer any help we can.” Astra said softly as she wiped at her niece’s face. Kara blinked a few times before another thought hit her. She quickly pulled back from her aunt another mournful look on her face.

“Aunt Astra I can’t believe you’re here Alex told me she killed you I saw you died. You were in my arms as you spoke your last words. Non even put a pause on his war against us so we could send you off…. So, how are you here?” Kara asked in disbelief. 

Astra simply smiled.

“Rao works in mysterious ways little one. On my journey to Rao’s light I passed through many systems and a few abnormalities one day I awoke in my burial pod and Rao shown down brightly on me. That is when your mother found me. My pod activated some sort of beacon when my life signs were restored, and she pulled me to safety. I did have to explain everything I did but she forgave me simply because I told her of you and your fallowing of our traditions.” Astra explained. Kara was dumbfounded but happy she’s glad her mother and her aunt are back in good graces with one another. Better yet she’s simply happy everyone is alive.

After a few hours of catching up and eating Kara began to wonder if there was away, she could go back to earth. Alura of course had a pod she could use back from the dead or not does not make Kara immune to the vacuum of space not unless she had her legion ring. She how ever must have lost it when she died fighting the Anti monitor. 

“Do not hesitate to come back and visit I am sure your Earth family will be happy to know you are alive.” Alura said as she and Astra showed her down to the pod. Kara nodded and smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again. How would they react would they be grateful? Would they think she was an imposter? Mostly what would Kara do if no one remembers her at all? Kara was lost going in circles as she thought about all the possibilities suddenly, they all came to a stop as Alura pulled open the hangar door.

“Here we are little one. Take this.” Astra says as she hands over a crystal. Kara takes the crystal and tucks it into her pocket. 

“That is a communication crystal as I’m sure you are aware. You can contact us whenever you need. I hope to see and hear from you soon and often little one.” Astra says as she pulls Kara into a hug once more followed by a hug from her mother. Kara hugs them back and presses a few buttons on the side of the pod, she then climbs in and shuts the hatch waving her family a bye before the pod takes off.

A few hours Later Kara’s pod lands and she extracts herself from the pod. Here she finds herself in Midvale. Luckily it looks like the damage from the Anti monitor spared her hometown. She smiles and takes a deep breath of fresh air before heading to Eliza’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds she has no powers. Eliza and kara have a hugfest alex is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little lack luster im currently writing on my phone at work. Hahah seriously i am anyway there will probably be more tonight happy reading comments and kudos are welcome thank you!!! Enjoy!

Kara didnt think things through before landing her pod in a field a few miles away from Elizas house. She should have checked to see if her powers were still there. Sadly when her feet touched the ground and she, tried to use her speed she, found nothing had happened but a failed atempt and a human run.

Kara sighed and shook her head and began her trek to her Midvale home.

A few hours later.

Kara had finally arrived at Elizas she was out of breath and strangely enough sweating. She smiled at the house and took a second to catch her breath and feel the breeze that brought the smell of the nearby ocean to her. She smiled and let her head fall back and her eyes fall closed. She felt the sun on her skin and the heat the summer day was bestowing upon her. After a few minutes she heard a soft gasp fallowed by a muffled sob.

Kara went to open her eyes but was soon pulled into a hug.

"Kara! Y..your alive..." Eliza questioned as she ran her hands up her back holding on tightly. Kara smiled and choaked back her own sob. She closed her eyes and nodded her head as she hugged Eliza back just as fiercely. Soon the embrace broke and Eliza pulled back to give her daughter a once over tears falling freely from both women.

"Im...i..im here im really here." Kara sniffled out her voice breaking slightly. Eliza ushered Kara inside and began boiling water for tea. 

Things were different but kara couldnt help she felt good. She was happy to see her adoptive mother alive untouched from harm. 

A few minutes later the tea kettle whistled and Eliza removed if from the stove. She quickly made up the tea just the way kara liked. 

They sat in silence for a while. Eliza just gazing at her daughter with love and relief. Finally kara swallowed hard and decided to ask one of the questions she had been holding back on.

"So, how is everyone?" Kara asked softly. Eliza took a second before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god youve been back for an hour and i still have yet to tell your sister, she is gonna tare me a new one." Eliza said in panic as she quickly pulled out her phone pulling up Alex's contact number and dialing immidiately. 

Alex picked up on the third ring.

"Mom whats up?" Alex said nonchalantly. Kara held her breath and strained her hearing but her heart swelled at hearing Alex made her so happy she could cry. Eliza saw Kara and smiled tears in her eyes.

"Actually i called because some one would like to speak to you." Eliza said. Alex said okay obviously wondering who it could be. Kara quickly took Eliza's phone.

"H...hey Alex." Kara said hessitantly as she tried to make her voice less wobbly than it came out. Alex gasped her realization that Kara was the one she was speaking to made her pinch herself.

After a pause and a clear of her throat Alex spoke.

"Ka..kara is that you?" Alex questioned just to make sure she was actually hearing her sister on the phone.

"Y..yes Alex im home." Kara said her words seeming slurred from her tears and small sniffles. After kara had affirmed that it was really her in the blood the phone line went quiet for a moment. 

Suddenly kelly was the one on the phone.

"We are on our way see you soon... Also im so freaking happy you are back!" Kelly squealed as the phone line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have a moment. Kara explains her side of events from being dead to finding herself on Argo. Kara finally inquirers about a certain CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writting on my phone so please forgive me. Any way last update for tonight on this story hope you all enjoy :)

An hour after the phone had been hung up Kelly and Alex walk through Eliza's door. Alex dropped everything she had been carrying and ran for her sister. As soon as Alex embraced Kara both sisters shook with sobs. 

They held on to one another far longer than Kara had even held on to Eliza. Alex buried her face in Kara's shoulder her body wracked with sob after sob she was happy to see her sister, here in front of her ,alive.

It had been years Alex had just begun to feel less about the loss of Kara and now here she was. Her little sister back from the dead. As the thought crossed Alex's mind she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I... Missed you.. So..so much Kara i had lost all hope i'd ever see you again. How? How are you here.? Once you left the lab and the multivurse reset. I had for sure thought you were gone forever." Alex said her words broken and shaky. Kara smiled sadly and pulled her sister over to the table pulling out a chair.

"A lot has happened and if you all would like the best explination i can give then please take a seat." Kara said softly as she wiped at her cheeks once more.

Kelly was thrilled Kara was back Alex had shut herself down for so long, Kelly had never thought she would be remotely normal again. They all sat at the table. Kara took a deep breath before re telling the events of the last few days or hours since she had woke up on Argo.

Alex was confused but greatly relieved. Had she found Kara here on earth she probably would have taken her to the fortress for proper care. Hearing that Kara suddenly found herself on Argo with her real mother and blood made her happy. They had been able to oversee her care and Alex knew it was probably for the best. I mean who better to take care of a kryptonian than other kryptonians.

Everyone was stunned at Kara's retelling of events. They weren't thrown by Kara's compassion or the fact she had sacrificed herself to save the multivurse they were greatful for the out come even if it was out of sacrifice. However the miracle that was Kara being alive and well sitting right in front of them had made them immensely happy and praying to whatever god for bring Kara, their Kara back to them healthy and well.

A few hours later after catching up on everything since that fateful day. Kara finds herself wondering about a certain CEO she had confessed her feelings to. What had Lena been up to? How was shr holding up? Was she still the same person she was all those years ago?.

Kara couldn't help but keep thinking about her. She didnt want to weigh down her earth family reunion, but what was an earth family reunion without part of the family. Kara took a deep breath and finally asked the question she had bren dying to know the awnser to.

"How is Lena?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells kara of Lena's activities. She also convinces the alien to come back to National city.

"How is Lena?"

The question felt heavy and hung in the air. Alex took a few moments before she sighed.

"Lena.... Lena's fine. After you died or disappeared she sort of threw herself into her work she still talks to us. Although most of the time she seems to always be distracted." Alex said somberly the entire situation had put everyone on edge. They became closer in some ways but it always seemed like something was a bit off.

Kara nodded with a small smile as she listened to Alex explain the many things Lena had told her about. Something felt slightly ofd to Kara though. As if Alex was trying to leave something out. So, Kara pushed a bit more.

"Alex im sensing your leaving something out." Kara stated with furrowed brows. Alex quickly took a second and swallowed hard running her hand through her hair.

"Well... You see after you had disappeared and the world went on living the city... Well... Lena decided that the city needed a new hero." Alex said softly. Kara was slightly confused because she knew Lena was always a nutural when it comes to good or bad. So hearing Lena took up the mantal and was a superhero threw her through a loop. In the back of her mind however she was worried, sad and happy some one was helping her sister and j'onn.

"Who got her into it?" Kara asked surpriaeing even herself at the hopeful tone. Alex smiled softly for a second.

"She chose to do it on her own. She looked up to you so much that when the world lost their Supergirl she became Emerald. She uses her tech and smarts as a hero. Built her own supersuit from scratch. Sorta like your anit kryptonite suit." Alex said proudly. 

Kara was suddenly over joyed. She always wanted more superhero friends. Quickly her happiness faded and a frown over took her features. Alex noticed the change in Kara's deminor and placed a hand on her fore arm reassuringly.

"Whatevers wrong we will fix it alright." Alex said softly trying for hopeful. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Im just happy there's someone out there protecting people. Because with me being powerless right now i couldnt pick the mantal back up." Kara sighs as she leans back. 

After an hour or two more Alex and Kelly were on their way to leave.

Alex stopped in the door way with a smile.

"You want to come with ? Or do you want to stay here and take some time with mom?" Alex asked.

Kara took a second to weigh the pro's and con's of it all. If she stayed here she could relax and try to catch up on the wolrds events. If she left she could see Lena talk to her and maybe something more.

With that Kara had her awnser.

"I will definitely come with you guys.... That is if you dont mind me crashing on your couch." Kara said with a chuckle. Alex smirked.

"You could do that... Or... You could just go back to your apartment." 

Kara was suddenly thrown.

"What do you mean my apartment I've been gone for three plus years how do i still have...." Kara stopped for a moment... Then suddenly she realized someone must have kept paying for it. 

"Who?" Was all kara could get out before Alex laughed and clapped her on the back.

"You dont even need to know... Let's just say you really need to go see Lena."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill night with Alex and Kelly. Kara and Kelly share a moment. Alex watches on happy to see her sister falling back into the swing of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry guys. Anyway im going to continue updating short chapters at least once a day i love that you all seem to enjoy this story. I promise Lena and Kara will finally see and talk somewhat next chapter. Anyways comments and kudos are always welcome happy reading lovelys :)

The group arrived back in National Cit quite late so Kara decided staying with her sister and Kelly was the best option. She was dying to talk to Lena but it would have to wait she knew the CEO was either busy working,superheroing or working down in her lab.

"Here i brought you some fluffy blankets and a few dozen pillows." Alex said as she placed the bundle of said items on the arm of the couch. Kara quickly stood and huggwd her sister before she began meticulously laying out the pillows and blankets. Once Kara had made her makeshift bed on the floor she sat down and looked up to Alex.

"We have missed some sister nights. Do you want to stay out here and hang out?" Kara asked softly prompting Alex to smile. Kelly had just came out of the bathroom, she was headed to the kitchen to presumably get something to drink when she spotted the sisters all cuddled up. Kelly smiled and was about to leave them alone before she heard Kara call out to her.

"Kelly come join us there is plenty of room and if im being honest i believe we should make a sandwhich out of Alex." Kara said with a chuckle as Alex swatted her playfully on the arm. Kelly only took a second to think about it before she was next to Alex on the floor helping Kara tickle the elder Danvers. 

They attacked Alex for a while before the agwnt proclaimed if they didnt stop she was gonna pee herself. The two swiftly stopped allowing for alex to go to the bathroom.

Alex was done in the bathroom after moments but decided she wanted to make a night out of this. She allowed herself to cry just a bit thankful her sister was here and alive. She took a moment beforw taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. She then headed to the kitchen and prompted a mini saga of making as many snaks as she could.

Mean while in the other room.

Kelly and Kara sat quietly for a few moments before Kara broke the silence.

"I am so happy you and Alex are still together. I can see you have been nothing but good to her im also glad loosing me didnt change her heart." Kara admitted as she smiled. Kelly smiled back and nodded her head looking thoughtful for a moment.

"She.. She didnt take it well after everything had reversed. She was hopeful you woupd come back any day. But after the first year she began to accept you were gone. I helped her through it all, everyone actually even myself. Dozens of hang out nights that doubled as group therapy. We all missed you, your the sun in our world always being positive and seeing the best in people." Kelly said somberly before she took a breath and blinked tears from her eyes. Kara gently grabed her and and squeezed giving kelly comfort.

"Hmm, anyway after about six month of group nights slowly everyone began moving on. James is back in Metropolis with your cousin. Nia and Brainy still work with Alex. Brainy managed to ask Nia to move in with him. Lena.... Well you heard the story earlier we still talk but we wanted you to be the one to tell her your back." Kelly said as she patted Kara's arm. Kara nodded and smiled just then Alex dropped down her arms full of snacks. Kara instantly felt the mood change as she grabbed for the nearest pint of ice cream.

Alex heard everything she didnt want to interupt. Kelly and Kara had met not shortly before the world went through its trauma so seeing her sister talk to her grilfriend and smiling was good. 

She wanted Kara to reconnect and connect in ways as she used to it made everything feel normal again. The only thing missing was Lena and she felt that after Kara was able to see Lena there would be no stopping the pair. She had only one fear. How would Lena take Kara being back and alive after all these years? 

Alex shook her head before finally sitting down and passing out snacks. They all sat and talked eventually putting on the Wizard of Oz seeing as how it is still Kara's favorite movie. They all eventually cuddled up and passed out all worries forgotten for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally kara and Lena are reunited.. We figure out things have been anything but easy for Lena. Kara tells her in her own way shes there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i havent updated recently have been sick AF. So between work and sleeping whatever this shit is off i havent really felt good enough to write but i do feel good enough today so here you are comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara woke up happier than she had in a while.Alex and Kelly had gotten up before her. She smiled when she smelled bacon instanly she made her way to the table.

"Good morning sunshine." Alwx said with a small yawn as she flipped the pancake in the pan. Kara spotted the playe of cooked bacon and reached over to steal a piece.

"M'rning" Kara let out tiredly as she shoved the piece of bacon in her mouth closing her eyes enjoying the flavor.

Alex set out plates for her and Kara. Kelly had already left for work or she would have made her a plate too. 

She filled two mugs with coffee and placed them down smiling as kara basically inhaled half her plate in two bites.

"Kara slow down i just got you back i dont need to loose you to choaking on your food." Alex said with a sigh as Kara grabbed her mug gulping down her coffee. 

"S..sorry." Kara said with an embarassed clear of her throat. They continued to eat in silence after that. Finally when the dishes were empty and cleaned Alex gave her sister a serious look.

"So... You need me to go with you to see Lena?" Alex asked. Kara scrunched her brows and shook her head.

"N..no i think ill be okay on my own. Besides you dont need to be taking work off for me." Kara said softly as she took another sip of her coffee. Alex nodded with a thoughtful look.

"This is true... But please dont hesistate if you need me Kara." Alex says as she pulls out a box.

Kara quirks a brow.

"Whats this?" 

"I got you a phone yesterday i figured we would need a way to stay in touch now that your back." Alex said as kara opened the box an flipped the phone on. 

"Thank you."

Later that day L-corp.

Lena had been exhausted keeping up with the crime in the city that seemingly doubled after universal crises. She was always busy hours of the day spent working on a way to bring Kara back and the night... Well the night was spent cleaning up the criminal population. Alex helped when she could and Lena was grateful for that,but it wasnt enough. A few months after Kara died. She worked on making her supersuit claming the name Emerald as her alter ego. She worked to keep her mind from Kara and she saved the city because Kara wasn't there to be the hero anymore.

She had been so exhausted and delirious after many drunk nights she even began hallucinating the blonde. She spent hours crying, days and weeks even but she knew she would have to push it all aside.

Lena was at her desk flipping through countless emails and project blue prints her entire morning was leaving her secluded,not that she didnt mind it but it was normal she would rather work by herself than surrounded by people the only person she ever paused her work for was gone so she powered on.

After a particularly hard day. Lena passed out at her desk she dreamed of nothing but blue eyes and blonde hair. So when she was pulled from her sleep by a gental hand rcaressing her face she couldnt help but indulge in the feel of contact for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Still the hardest worker ever... Do you never take a break." Kara coos softly as she continues her motion. Lena almost shot up but quickly stopped herself marking it as a very real hallucination. She had even stopped herself from moving or opening her eyes knowing the moment she did the vision would fade to what it really was.... Nothing. So with a soft sigh she induldged in the moment. 

After half an hour of her hallucination she decided it was time to pull herself from her thought up paradise.

She opened her eyes abd sat up. Blinking multiple times to try and clear her hallucination from her vison. She groaned before slightly panicking from the emotions that built up. This was real Kara was real and right before her. Without another thought she pulled the blonde to her and buried her face in her neck letting herself weep like she had all that time the woman was dead.

Kara was saddened by what she saw. Lena had missed her and she had fallen apart. She rubbed the CEO's bacl as she made small movements to get them to the couch so they could sit being careful not to break the contact.

Once sat on the couch Kara pulled Lena farther into her body. The action seemed to make the CEO cry harder.

"I....i..thought..you were dead." Lena sobbed out brokenly her voice slightly muffled from being buried in Kara's neck. She rubbed her hand on Lena's back reassuringly.

"I know. And for all i know i was. But something or someone brought me back." Kara said softky her eyes welling with tears as she took in the broken tone from her best friend. Lena cried for a long time not talking except for broken sentences here and there that barely made sense. Kara did the only thing she could she just comforted her and held her close.

After what seemed like forever Lena fianlly had the courage and strength to pulled back and took at the blonde.

" i...i was so lost with out you.... How do i even know your here that your you?" Lena questioned her rational mind still thinking it was nothing more than a hallucination built on her overwherlming grief. Kara smiled sadly and grabbed Lenas hand first dragging it up to her mouth to kiss the back of the CEO's hand before shifting it down to settle on her chest abover her rapidly beating heart. She stared into brilliant green eyes as she saw the emotion race through Lena with force. 

"I am real and i am not going anywhere. I know you feel my heart beat and i can honestly tell you. I havent felt alive since ive been back until now. And thats because im here with you." Kara said with such a softness it made Lena flood with something she couldn't place. Finally with her exhaustion mounting and the stress and relief of kara being back making her feel like mush she cuddled back into Kara her head resting in the crook of Kara's neck. She was tired and now that kara was back she would allow herself to finally sleep. As she clised her eyes and relaxed into kara sleep rapidly in her forveiw Lena sighed.

"Please tell me you will be here when i wake up." 

Kara smiled and wrapped her arm around Lena's back placing a kiss on the CEO's head she nodded.

"Im not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes. Lena is not where she was a fight breaks out and Kara cant watch. Alex, Brainy, Nia and J'onn fight along Lena's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!!! its a short chapter but i promise its a decent one. Also i have a BETA finally.  
Everyone say hi and thank you to Kryptonian85!  
also if any one knows how to do bold or italics on this website please share. I haven't used them for any of my stories because well i'm dumb when it comes to this website.  
Any way hope aside from lack of italics the story is still okay? lol hope you all enjoy!comments and kudos are always welcome!

Kara wasn’t lying when she said she wasn’t going anywhere. Lena, on the other hand had. When the blonde awoke, she was slightly disoriented. She quickly rubbed her eyes and frowned when Lena was no where to be seen. She figured Lena was off in her lab or saving the world. So, she sat up and checked her phone it was way past mid afternoon well into the evening. Maybe Kara had overstayed her welcome or maybe Lena was just out doing something. So, she fought with her thoughts indecisive on rather to stay or leave.

Not even ten minutes later her stomach won the argument. Kara sighed and made her way to Lena’s desk pulling out a sticky note.

Lena,  
I went to get something to eat and i'll be at Alex’s if you need me here’s my number, I hope to hear from you soon.  
Kara.

After sticking the note to Lena’s computer screen, she left.

Just as Kara exited the L-Corp building, her heart almost stopped there she saw Lena or Emerald as her alter ego, fighting a giant purple-ish alien. She watched as Lena threw a hard punch into the monster’s abdomen nothing happened. Lena was soon swatted away as J’onn stepped in, they were like two flies fighting to escape the spiders web and the spider was winning. 

Kara felt powerless she could do nothing to step in and save the day. Soon, DEO vans pulled onto the scene Alex, Nia and Brainy all poured out of the first van dressed in their superhero gear.

Kara was worried she had to turn away from the scene before her as Lena took another hard hit. Lena fell to the ground with a metallic skid against the concrete, sparks and debris left a trail behind her. J’onn phased through the monsters first onslaught and got a good right hook in. Sadly, the alien only stumbled for a second before launching itself at the duo again. Lena struggled to stand the hit obviously messing with her suits A.I.

Alex was the one to launch a defensive attack a yellow ray pulsing from her gun. The alien gave a horrific yowl as it connected with the beam. Nia used this to her advantage as she swept the aliens leg from underneath it. Brainy finished it off with a contraption he brought with him it seemed to be a cage. He only took one look at the weakened alien before a blue force field deployed and encased the alien. The situation had been handled and there was minimal damage. Kara finally turned back to face her friends when the situation seemed to be under control. She made her way to Alex and Lena curiosity on her face.

“What was that?” Kara asked worry laced through her voice as she motioned to the now captured alien.

“That... That was a Kaldorian.” Alex huffed as she took the file one of the other agents handed to her and signed it.

“A Kaldorian?” Kara questioned. Lena pushed a button on the side of her helmet and the visor disappeared. Green eyes gave Kara a once over before she addressed the blonde.

“Yes, they are and Exomorph from the Andromeda galaxy. It probably found its way here thanks to the recent satellite installments.” Lena said as she took a closer look at Kara. This was beginning to make Kara feel a little uneasy so, she quirked her brow.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Kara asked as she fought from squirming under Lena’s scrutinizing gaze. Lena quirked her brow and bit her lip as if fighting from asking what she wanted. Luckily Alex had stepped in.

“She wants to know why you didn’t step in and fight.”

Kara took a second and nodded putting her attention back on Lena.

“I…I wanted too but ever since I came back, I’ve… I’ve been powerless. I don’t have any of my powers.” Kara said somberly as she looked down at her feet and kicked the rubble below them. Lena’s expression softened as she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder prompting the blonde to look up.

“It’s okay. I… I could if you wanted… I could run some tests and see what’s causing it if you would like?” Lena offered. Kara took a deep breath and nodded just as her stomach growled again. Embarrassed Kara backed away with a blush.

“Sorry… maybe we could talk about it over some food I’m starved.” Kara offered shyly. Lena simply smiled and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena begins her testing. Kara learns shes not completely powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my awesome Beta for reading this before hand. this chapter is a bit longer, some of you haven't liked the smaller updates so i've taken the liberty in making a bigger update in order to hopefully satiate your need for this story at the moment :) comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy!!!!
> 
> also sorry for the late update i really do hope you all enjoy the Lena, Kara centered chapter.

Lena ran through a quick debrief with Alex and the other agents before clicking a button on her watch. Lena’s suit Kara watched in awe as the suit seemed to be liquid as it all was gathered and stored in the small watch on the CEO’s wrist.

“That was so cool!” Kara squealed. Lena just smiled and took a second look at the watch. It wasn’t cool to her she had made it, but she did smile a bit at Kara’s excitement. She had missed the blonde and her little quirks. “how is it an alien who grew up on a planet vastly more technologically advanced than humans could be awe struck by a basic human genius who created something that was child’s play for kryptonian standards?” Lena thought to herself with a smile as she shook her head.

“Thank you. Now what do you say we get you some food I seem to recall you were starving only a few minutes ago?” Lena asked teasingly. Kara blushed and nodded excitedly as she practically bounced in her spot next to Lena.

“Please. Oooo. Can we get pot stickers I missed them terribly and Alex tried to satiate my pot sticker need but she bought the wrong ones.” Kara said with a slight grimace. Lena smiled and rolled her eyes.

“They may have not been your favorite, but something tells me you ate them none the less.” Lena teased. Kara sputtered wordlessly for a moment before she pouted and simply sulked behind a now laughing Lena.

It only took them about ten minutes to make it to Kara’s all-time favorite Chinese restaurant. They entered the small restaurant and began ordering. Lena of course fought with Kara on sorting out the bill but eventually won because well... Kara who had been dead or thought dead until mere days ago had no money. So, the CEO handed over her credit card and paid for the food. They made their way to Lena’s office eventually unwrapping and unpacking their mass amounts of food.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Lena was finished. She sat back and watched as Kara ate with the same speed as she used to. She was still astonished by how much the alien could eat even if she was currently powerless. Lena began her scientific analyses starting with just observations.

Kara could careless Lena was watching her she was so happy at the taste of food and the warm feeling she was lost to everything around her. She stuffed multiple pot stickers in her mouth at once chewing them swiftly and gulping down water just to repeat the process again and again until she was finally done.

They discarded their empty food containers before Lena grabbed Kara by the hand and led her to the elevator, they quickly descended the floors until they had arrived at Lena’s lab.

Kara’s eyes went wide at the immaculately sterile and clean environment. She looked around as she followed Lena closely through the hall. Lena stopped abruptly causing Kara to bump into her with burning cheeks.

“S-sorry wasn’t paying attention.” Kara apologized. Lena chuckled softly before waving her off and typing a code into the panel in front of them. The door beeped and whooshed open allowing entrance for the two.

Visibly this lab was different from the others it was clearly Lena’s personal lab. Kara could tell by the lab tables covered in various papers and project parts there were even flashes of Kara’s family crest here and there. Her heart ached knowing Lena had spent years making things for her in hopes of finding her. She pushed those thoughts aside and followed Lena into a seemingly untouched room. There was an examination table a few computers a microscope and a few other devices the blonde was ignorant to.

They paused just inside the doorway for a moment before Lena motioned for Kara to fully enter the room. She made her way to the lab table and prompted the blonde to sit and allow her to take a physical examination.

Kara obliged. She was slightly hesitant when Lena pulled out a syringe but allowed for the CEO to do what was needed.

“Now I don’t intend on hurting you so please try to relax remember this is for testing so we can find out what is wrong with your powers.” Lena explained softly as she uncapped the tip of the needle. Kara took a deep breath she hated needles even when she was nearly invincible. She nodded and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her forearm.

“J-just make it fast please I hate needles.” Kara said with a wince as Lena took a cotton swab soaked in alcohol and rubbed it on her skin. She felt the cold contact and held her breath and closed her eyes. Nothing happened so she opened her eyes to look at Lena.

“W-what’s wrong?” Kara asked softly. Lena just smiled and pulled the needle away from Kara’s skin. It took Kara a moment before she realized why Lena hadn’t drawn blood. Her eyes went wide when she finally took a second look. The tip of the needle broke off against her skin.

“It seems Darling some of your powers are still intact.” Lena said with a soft tone.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break your needle I had no idea.” Kara quickly apologized. Lena waved her off with a smile and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a green tipped needle.

“Stop apologizing you had no idea. Here this one should do the trick just close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Lena instructed as she was already able to draw the Kryptonian's blood. After a minute of complete silence Kara heard Lena’s heels click away from her so she felt safe enough to open her eyes.

Her skin was already healed, and she had not felt any pain. So, she watched as Lena inserted the tube of her blood into a machine and hit a few buttons. The machine came to life making a few sounds before quieting once more. Lena was facing the computer screen a thoughtful look on her face as she went over the numbers and sequences displayed.

After about ten minutes of Lena typing away on her computer Kara began getting curious. She pulled herself from the examination table and made her way to stand next to Lena. The blonde tried to understand the information on the screen but was at a loss.

Finally, Lena spoke. “According to the numbers you are fine you are still you. There are however some abnormalities in your gene sequence as if something has been altered. I need to get an existing report on you from before the run in with the Anti-Monitor. I must make comparisons I also have to make a call to your sister. As for now you are still nearly invincible, and your healing is off the charts, but you still do not have access to your flying, heat vision, super hearing or x-ray vision.” Lena explains as she quickly hits print and allows for the test to be printed on paper much easier to compare to if things aren’t on a computer loop. Kara takes all this info in before it hits her. She still has her super strength she faces Lena with a hopeful smile.

“So, I’m still super strong?” Kara asks allowing for confirmation before testing it out on her own. Lena’s eyes twinkle slightly as she smiles up at the blonde.

“As far as the numbers are concerned yes. You may want to take some time in the Labs testing gym but I’m sure you will find you are still able to lift even a compacted dwarf star key.” Lena teases slightly knowing the only way into the fortress of solitude is the golden dwarf star key. Kara squeals and pulls Lena into a hug. She almost hears Lena grunt out of protest to the applied strength but pulls away before allowing herself to get too carried away.

“So, what now?” Kara asks quietly a few minutes later. All excitement gone. Lena shakes her head before she shuffles the test results into a manila folder.

“Now we take a short trip back to the DEO I’m sure Alex has everything I need already compiled into a file. You can come with me or you can take the night off your apartment is still yours… I uhm took the liberty of buying the building once everything reset. I had a feeling you would be gone I-I just wanted a place I could go to umm... feel close to you. I-I hope you don’t think any less of me for doing something so selfish just to hold on to something I wasn’t even sure was mine, but I-I just needed that part of sanity in my life. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable and invading your personal bubble.” Lena rambled as her cheeks tinted red. Kara didn’t judge her in anyway. She was happy Lena was able to find comfort in her even if she hadn’t been here physically. She took Lena’s hand and prompted her to look at her.

“Lena. Please you needed my presence even if I wasn’t here you needed something of me to keep you anchored. Don’t ever apologize for doing something that benefits your health even if it may be seen as crazy from judgmental jerks. Just know I am here for you no matter what. Honestly, I’m grateful you kept the place for me it means I still have my own home. A home you are free to visit whenever you need.” Kara said with sincerity Lena took a deep breath willing away her tears that had started to build. Of course, Kara wouldn’t find it embarrassing. Of course, Kara would be thanking her for something she had herself seen as selfishness. Lena couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde she had loved her ever since she laid eyes on her she knew Kara felt the same, but she didn’t want to presume anything would happen just because the blonde was back.

She wanted so desperately to just lean in and press her lips against the blonde’s but before the thought had even passed her mind her phone went off wrecking the somewhat intimate moment. With a sigh and a smile, she pulled away from the blonde to answer her phone.

“Alex.” Lena answered softly. Kara was hit with the emotion of moments ago and smiled when Lena pulled away. She knew Lena hadn’t lost feelings for her she also knew there was still a talk they had to have. So, she stood quietly as Lena had a quick conversation with her sister.

After a few minutes Lena nodded and hung up. She turned to look a Kara.

“Well it will be a little while but why don’t you head back to your apartment. I’m going to head to the DEO to go over this with Alex we can meet up tomorrow if you like.” Lena said as she began sliding things into her purse. Kara nodded and followed the CEO out.

They separated outside of L-Corp with a lingering hug.

“Just message me when your done. Maybe you can come over and we can catch up on everything movie wise?” Kara offered with a hopeful smile. Lena couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’ll see what we can do in the meantime just relax take a hot shower and enjoy some hot coco. I’ve taken the liberty of stocking your entire pantry with everything you like along with some healthy things I like. I'll see you after a while.” Lena says with a grin as Kara makes a face at the world “healthy”. They do take separate ways Kara taking Lena’s advice and thinking about the shower she is going to have.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts off her down time with a shower and some potstickers. shes happy to be back. Lena shows up after her trip to the DEO and things get kind of heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this and the next chapter are mostly talking i am sorry if there are repetitive points made i just had to make sure they were getting across the right way. sorry for the long wait but i promise things will be worth it in the end. any way i hope you all enjoy comments and Kudos are my life source :)

Kara was hit with warmth the moment she walked into her apartment everything was as if she had never left aside from her favorite fluffy blanket folded neatly on her couch. She smiled thinking about what Lena had said about keeping this place to have a part of her. With a wave of unexpected tears, she made her way to the couch and grasped the blanket lifting it to her nose. It smelled like her but with hints of Lena’s perfume.

She inhaled deeply letting the tears shake free from the cages of her eyes. She sat on the couch and began to think about everything the past the present and even her hopeful future. She could have everything she wants, and it was only a matter of time before she would begin again. With that thought in her mind she closed her eyes sinking back into the couch. She felt happy and warm surrounded by the small things she had once taken for granted. The feel of coming home after a long day. The lingering presence of her best friend and love of her life. She let out a long breath and wiped at her eyes.

Pulling herself from her thoughts and couch she made her way to her room. The bed was made but looked as though it had been slept in recently. She smiled knowing the only people could have been Lena or Alex. With a smile on her face she made her way to the bathroom. She saw all her favorite soaps along with Lena’s own additions. It took her a moment to will the thoughts of a naked Lena showering out of her mind before other more innocent thoughts replaced it. Lena had felt safe here had felt like she had a part of Kara.

Kara turned the shower on letting it warm up before peeling out of her clothes and stepping in. She let out a soft sigh as she felt the warm water hit her skin. Taking her time Kara let her thoughts wonder and relax her the thoughts of Lena missing her so much made her heart hurt but she was happy to finally be back there was still hope she could have what she so desperately wanted. She quickly finished her shower dried off and dressed pulling out her second favorite t-shirt and sweats. She laughed slightly when she realized her first favorite pair of comfy clothes were in the laundry hamper. Lena must have taken the liberty of claiming them for herself in Kara’s absence.

With fresh clothes and cleaned skin she made her way to the kitchen her appetite kicking up when she opened the fridge and found at least a dozen of fresh pot stickers. She didn’t even bother to heat them up they had only been in there for maybe an hour. Lena prepared for Kara’s arrival must have been the moment she woke on the couch next to Kara she ordered her driver to buy and deliver them.

Thankful Kara took three containers moved to the couch switched on the TV and dug in. She felt happy and calm thankful for all of Lena’s foresight.

“Oh, Rao thank you Lena.” Kara whispered to herself at the first bite. Quickly taking another followed by another. After she was full, she tossed the empty containers into the recycling and went back to the couch. She put on a TV show she had seen a million times and fell asleep shortly after.

An hour later.

She didn’t hear the ping of her phone or the door swing open. She startled from her sleep when a warm hand touched her forehead. Groggily she opened her eyes smiling and pulling herself to sit up when she realized it was Lena.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Lena said softly as she took the now open space next to Kara on the couch. Kara smiled but waved it off.

“It’s fine I have spent way too much time sleeping as is. I was just so comfortable I guess I fell asleep.” Kara said as she went to fidget with her glasses forgetting she hadn’t worn them for over three years now. Old nervous habits and all. With a goofy smile she leaned back dropping her hands at her side with a small blush on her cheeks she was hit with a small wave of nostalgia at the thought of how familiar and comfortable everything felt with Lena there.

“So, did you find anything out?” Kara asked. Lena’s eyes dropped for a moment, but she smiled once again.

“I have but let’s not talk about that right now. Please it’s been a very long day and I wish for nothing more to watch horrible movies and cuddle... that is if it’s okay with you.” Lena said her voice soft. Without another word Kara beamed and pulled Lena into her side, pulling back once more and giving a raised brow.

“I am all for cuddles, but it seems you are a bit uncomfortably dressed for this to be truly relaxing why don’t you go change then we can drink some cocoa and relax all you want.” Kara offered with a pouty expression. Lena simply smiled and got up disappearing into Kara’s room returning in a comfy sweater and sweats.

They settled back on the couch Kara pulling Lena back into her side taking the blanket and wrapping them both up. She then handed the remote to Lena allowing her to put on a movie eventually setting on one they had both watched before. Kara smiled and gently began to massage Lena’s tense shoulders chuckling when Lena gave a soft groan of approval.

“God I’ve missed you. It seems you always know how to relax me even after all this time.” Lena says slightly dazed. Kara nods and continues her work on the CEO’s shoulders trailing her fingers over to her neck shortly after gaining another groan from Lena, Kara chuckled.

“Aww don’t tell me you only miss me for my back rubs.” Kara teased as she continued. Lena simply decides to tease back.

“Of course, I mean you have many talents Kara, but your back rubs are my only weakness.”

Kara pauses at that and turns to face Lena with a pout.

“Seriously come on that can’t be the only reason I saved you so many times and helped you out with your mother and the only thing you miss was my back rubs…. Rude.” Kara teases even more. Lena belly laughs at the face Kara makes and turns her back to her once more. After a few minutes of Kara resuming her massage Lena speaks.

“No Kara that wasn’t all I missed. As if you couldn’t tell I missed you... your light the way you were always there for me. After my mother tried to wipe the alien population out and you told me about her running Cadmus. After that horrible stuff that happened to Jack and again when my brother escaped prison and tried to become president no... I miss you for believing in me for helping to rid the world of such people and most of all I missed you for you. I-I’m glad you are back.” Lena admits her voice wavering slightly only just barely above a whisper. Kara’s hand still for a moment all the reason for Lena missing her sinking in as she waited.

“I also missed you most of all because no one understands me like you do. After learning you were Supergirl I will admit there was a part of me that felt betrayed hurt and taken advantage of I even hated you but after your sacrifice to save the multiverse I couldn’t help but think of all the things that were true. Yes, you lied but you also did it for your own reasons mainly involving my safety. I truly didn’t know what extent you went through to protect me until you were gone Alex and I grew closer Kelly helped me through a lot as well. Alex showed me many instances I had no idea about she showed me everything the behind the scenes stuff with Jack and how you and Mon-el truly only did what you thought was right because people were dying.” Lena said her voice was now filled with so many emotions it caught Kara off balance causing her to pull away from Lena to look at her. Lena had tears in her eyes along with sincerity and other things Kara couldn’t place so she sat there allowing Lena to speak she knew this talk was coming she knew it had to happen if their future would change for the better so she nodded and allowed Lena to continue.

“After my mother tried to trap you on that Daxamite ship I felt it then. I felt everything I hadn’t known who you were at that time, but I knew you were about to do something so selfless that when Mon-el came back and you didn’t my heart ached. I had no idea why, but I felt it for some reason I couldn’t breathe I couldn’t function without knowing you would be saved. When the positron cannon was destroyed, I felt the crushing grasp on my lungs loosen. When I saw you and superman fighting in the city, I knew you went from the pot into the fire you fought so brilliantly I could barely contain myself. Then when Winn was sent to help repurpose the kryptonite dispersal device, I knew then you always try to have a nonlethal plan.” Lena says with a smile. Kara wants so badly to just hold Lena, but she knows there is way more to hear so she instead smiles back and fixes her gaze to Lena like she was the only person on earth. With a sad smile and a sigh Lena continued.

“With all of that said while we were in Kaznia and I bared my heart to you I thought the one person who would never betray me would be you. You knew everything you knew about my family my past friendships destroyed by betrayal. Then only after I shot my brother, I learned the truth from him. I felt weak, hurt, pissed, betrayed that’s when you destroyed me for the first time. The second time was after when you came to check on me, I took my rage out on you in a physical form just to feel the only way to know I was alive you made love to me when all I wanted to do was hate you and lock you away with all the others that betrayed me you destroyed me the second time with your love. Finally, the last time you destroyed me was the worst. We hadn’t had a chance to really talk you came in after not seeing me for most of the two weeks the earth was fused with the others, I worked hard for anything to stop what was happening. You stopped in beaten and battered you kissed me like it was the last thing you could do. Telling me then your pain had been just as bad as mine if not worse because everything rested on your shoulders. That’s the day my world changed forever figuratively and physically. You told me you loved me then went off to sacrifice yourself.” Lena said with a sniffle she finally let the tears fall her heart was broken and Kara’s was well on the way to fallowing seeing Lena in the type of pain she had been holding in for so long. Kara tentatively reached up to wipe Lena’s tears but let out a gasp when Lena flinched at the movement allowing after a moment’s hesitation for Kara to touch her.

“I-I’m so sorry Lena I- I had no idea you were holding all of this I-if I could have done things di-differently I would have.” Kara admitted with a sob of her own Lena was in pain and Kara yearned to rid her of such sorrow. Lena wanted nothing more than to Lean in and use Kara to forget but she couldn’t allow for it. 

She wanted to do this the right way with a clean slate no lies no betrayals. So, when Kara pulled her in for a comforting hug, she stopped her she was not done she had more to say and they needed to trust entirely in one another to fix everything. Kara winced at Lena holding her back she knew Lena wanted to give in and allow for her comforting touch she also knew there was something keeping Lena from doing so. Kara looked at Lena with understanding.

“L-let’s get it all out get everything out in the open t-then maybe we can restart as friends maybe there is hope maybe we can do wonderful things as friends.” Kara offered allowing Lena to rid herself of all the things she was holding on to. Lena felt the implications of the words Kara had uttered and it made hope flare in her chest burning brightly behind a suffocating wall of red hatred and green envy. She took a sharp breath she wasn’t done she wanted it all off her conscience and wanted the air to fully fill her lungs for the first time in such a long suffocating torment.

“I-I hope that when I am done letting it all out, we will be able to start again... I also know there must be things you are holding in as well.” Lena uttered softly before she took another deep breath willing her tears to subside. She needed this they both did.

The room was quiet for a moment the only sound was the long-forgotten TV droning on as Lena wiped at her face, they had spent the last half an hour just talking. Well Lena was doing most of the talking Kara would get her turn, but Lena wasn’t finished. She took a willing breath finally calm enough to finish her pushed down thoughts and feelings. She did not move from her spot next to Kara although they weren’t touching any more Lena had put at least two inches between them she needed it.

“I’ve gone on about facts and experiences the one I’ve left for last in the most crushing. When you and Clark Kent first walked into my office, I could feel it then. You were so bright so unabashedly pure and unsullied by this worlds horror it captivated me for whatever reason I did not know at the time. Clark was skeptical of me our entire interaction. He knew me he used to be my brothers’ best friend up until he embraced his true Luthor roots. I always looked up to him I always loved him but when I testified and put the final nail in his coffin, I felt relief fill me. I looked forward to him hopefully being rehabilitated but when you two came in and suspected me of foul play I can admit it scared me. It made me feel like I was turning into a Luthor even when I had not even done anything wrong. But standing in that office speaking to you hearing how you understood how I wanted to turn my family’s name into something good it sparked something in me I hadn’t felt in so long.” Lena said taking a moment to relive the memory. Kara chanced a small smile at the serine look on Lena’s face.

“I remember I believed in your cause because it reminded me of my own. I was standing in your office with my cousin someone the whole world knew and all I could do was follow in his shadow. But then you saw me, and you listened you only spoke to me as if I was the one who the world knew and not my cousin.” Kara admitted feeling slightly smug she had pulled the gaze and attention of such a beautiful woman. Kara smiled once more when Lena raised a curious brow.

“And after the article was written I was elated you accepted it with such grace when you sent me all those flowers, I couldn’t help but feel my heart leap. You believed in me as Kara the writer and it made me soar.” Kara said with sincerity. Lena nodded and cleared her throat pulling the mood back into the somewhat somber state it had previously been in. Kara swallowed knowing what was to come next would be heavy and serious all previous emotions temporarily set on the back burner allowing for full attention to Lena’s next words.

“That day was the day I knew we would mean more to each other. When you came to ask me to game night I was afraid I distanced myself I didn’t want to be your friend out of fear of betrayal but… but you picked at me at my walls I built, it worked for the first run in but then we ran into each other at that restaurant. You and Alex had ordered so much food, but she had to cancel on you because of work I saw the defeat in your eyes so I couldn’t stop myself from offering you to stay and eat with me. That day… that day was the day I knew I felt something for you. I was devastated when I found out about you and Mon-el I couldn’t help but feel maybe you didn’t feel the same way for me so I kept it locked tight in my many boxes and allowed you your happiness. When you-Supergirl asked me to help get rid of the Daxamites I couldn’t help to feel sorry for Kara-for you, but I did it for Supergirl. After that I made no moves, I allowed you to move on I erected the statue of Supergirl to show the city we had something bright and amazing keeping us from being turned into a slave owned race.” Lena said taking a moment to remove the sweater she had tossed on over one of Kara’s faded t-shirts. 

Lena was overly warm between the close-ish proximity of Kara and the blanket covering her legs she was running a bit on the warmer side. Kara felt like she needed to pull her gaze from Lena for a moment she smelled the CEO’s perfume and had to will herself not to pull Lena into a hug, so she stared down at her hands and waited for Lena to continue.

“When I almost got shot at the conference and James saved me, I couldn’t help but feel an attraction to him. Little did I know he was against my name almost the entire time. We worked past it I had brief run ins with him in the past, but I had no idea he would try and save me. I also had no idea you’re the reason he changed his thoughts on me not until after you were gone, and Alex had explained you were always believing in me no matter my name. Anyway, I knew it wouldn’t work with James simply because he was so arrogant, I mean I was his co-pilot seriously?! Who says that in a relationship both parties are equal then he deliberately ignored my begging for him to stop trying to reach out to the children of liberty. What was I supposed to do he was all but at your throat for sticking up for me and telling him the truth. I had to end it he shirked his job responsibilities off just because he thought he could get away with it. I ended it because from the start I felt something was wrong. I tried to justify the reason for dating him was to make you jealous, but it seems it didn’t affect you all that much. Or if it did, I couldn’t tell.” Lena said softly as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair. Kara knew it was a nervous habit. So, she started to wonder why Lena would be nervous they were just speaking about their past nothing to disclose anything neither of them had not already known. It was with Lena’s next words Kara faulted slightly.

“Sorry I cannot help but to be nostalgic.” Lena offers. Kara was getting restless she needed to know what Lena was keeping from her. So, she pushed she knew she shouldn’t, but it was eating at her.

“I-its fine Lena…. What has you so nervous? What was the final crushing thing you so desperately seem to be tip toeing around?” Kara asked softly only regretting it as Lena gave her a simpering look. Lena took a moment and chewed on her lip. “It’s now or never Luthor pull yourself together if she hasn’t pieced all the clues together by now your going to have to be forward with it.” Lena thought to herself as she took a deep breath willing her emotions into check, she hadn’t even begun speaking but she felt the pressure of tears build behind her eyes. She shook herself mentally finally able to pull her thoughts together.

“T-the last crushing thing was that I-I had fallen in love with you all those years ago the very first day I met you I suffocated the feeling for so long that finally when the multiverse was ending and I got a taste of being with you I died a little inside when you sacrificed yourself. The only thing is I couldn’t enjoy it because I hated you so much for your betrayal for your lies, I felt our entire relationship was nothing something only built on pretense and lies. But after you di-died or disappeared I thought about it all. Some of the things I had been doing made me fell dark like I really was a Luthor. The stuff with Reign and Sam it made me feel like I had sunk and came the closest I had ever been to be a true Luthor it scared me. All of those previous thoughts flooded back when you kissed me that day in front of everyone not caring what they thought about it you only saw me, and it nearly killed me to watch you walk from that Lab. Alex and I had spoke about it in length after you left I shut myself down I cried knowing everything I felt all the pain and hatred they meant nothing because I loved you. Alex talked me through it she was really the only one who watched us close enough to know I loved you. After one of our group therapy sessions she pulled me off to the side and broke everything down for me in a way that made my being a Luthor something good.” Lena said her tears falling down her cheeks she had been holding everything in for so long she couldn’t help but cry and smile as it all came out into the light. She noted Kara’s curious and understanding gaze as the blonde reached up and brushed a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb.

Lena leaned into the contact for a moment happy that Kara was still there. Kara took a breath her heart was beating out of her chest her ears filled with the erratic thumping of her heart she nearly cried out in happiness when she heard Lena’s heartbeat faintly. She was slowly gaining her powers back or at least her super-hearing ability. She dared not pull her hand from Lena, so she silently slid her hand from Lena’s face to grasp one of the brunette’s hands.

Lena let out a sniffle at Kara’s hand grasping hers she looked up at the blonde who had questioning eyes.

“W-what did Alex say t-to you?” Kara stuttered she was feeling all of Lena’s emotion and it was spurring on her own with the happiness of her powers slowly coming back. Lena smiled through tears as she nodded.

“Don’t laugh but your sister can be really corny sometimes.” Lena said with a small grin as Kara bit her lip and raised her free hand to her heart.

“Scouts honor.” Kara promised so Lena nodded and continued.

“She explained it as if it were an old prophesy. It was very cheesy, but I couldn’t help but feel it was quite the fitting explanation. She said that everyone has darkness in them even you. the only difference is I have darker spots than you. so, she simply said as I am a Luthor and the world thinks I am made of pure evil and she said even you as the kryptonian superhero you are has darkness, but we balance each other perfectly. Simply put she said I am the darkness to your light, and we are yin and yang to each other’s karmic cycle. And every day since she had said that to me, I can’t help but to believe it. I mean I’ve done some questionable things and so have you, but I always did it with more haphazard byproducts than you.” Lena finished with a tiny smile and eye roll, but it took nothing away from the affect the words had on Kara. 

Kara had started to smile crying freely as her shoulders shook. She couldn’t help the fact Alex had basically said they were meant to balance one another but it fit so well. Lena was always off doing experiments to find a way to fix things without Kara’s help and it had almost always ended with Kara saving Lena. She looked at it in a scientific manor and saw how Lena would think she was dark by operating with her own free will on her own terms, but sometimes that is how science worked.

Lena was no more dark than Kara even when she had been on red Kryptonite she hurt people yes and her attitude took a drastic make over but she had not murdered anyone or took over the world she simply acted as her aunt had trying to fix things in her own way.

“Lena… I don’t believe you are any darker than me. You simply think you must work and do everything on your own when you don’t. I wish you wouldn’t let your own curiosity block you off and make you feel like you don’t deserve to have help. I am back and I’m not going anywhere if I am your balance then so be it I have no problems with being there to keep you alive or to help you succeed in your goals we simply have to let everything go and work on rebuilding the trust we once had.” Kara says firmly but her tone was as light as her eyes. Lena knew she had done some morally unethical things, but it was always for the greater good never personal gain Kara never thought Lena would do anything simply for personal gain. So, when she let go of all her locked away feelings it just showed how human Lena really is.

“I am also sorry it took so long for me to return your feelings. I just... I had no idea that one day we could share the same feelings. You weren’t the only one who fell in love in that office. I never stopped believing in you. When you told me or Supergirl that you had shot your brother and Kara didn’t receive any messages I hadn’t put two and two together. I had no idea you knew I had tried to tell you so many times I wanted to. Alex had stopped me the first few times as she was skeptical that you weren’t like your brother but slowly as time progressed, she saw it she saw just how drastically different you were. I wanted to tell you so badly it was eating away at me. I hope you can forgive me Lena I-I don’t know what I would do with out you to keep me grounded. I have Alex yes, but she can only do so much. I love her dearly as a sister couldn’t ask for anyone better but you…. you are the only one who gets me on the outsider perspective you were adopted into a family that taught you to be cold, calm and calculated. But that isn’t who you are the Lena I know is soft, funny, smart and blindingly beautiful and would go out of her way to save the world in her own way.” Kara states as she squeezes Lena’s hand a little firmer as to punctuate her words. Lena felt the wet tears fall freely onto their joined hands she could see the sincerity in Kara’s eyes and her heart ached she wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and kiss this beautiful alien into oblivion. Her thoughts however kept her in check she couldn’t jeopardize relearning one another just for the hopes of something that may or may not last.

She knew she wanted something that would be with them forever she wanted to do things right this time. So, she just smiled through her tears as Kara handed her a tissue with her free hand. Lena accepted and dabbed at her face she could tell this would be a new start and she had nothing but hope and happiness filling her chest at the thought of progressing through everything together for the goal of being together. Or so she thought that was where they could end up. She had to make sure before going any further.

“Kara…?” Lena asked skeptically her eyes filled with uncertainty. Kara looked her in the eyes. Kara’s eyes were so blue even bluer than the first time she had seen them. Kara smiled at her and raised a brow.

“Please tell me we can progress to something better. Something that will benefit us both and keep us both from letting go and dropping into the black void?” Lena asked softly not trusting her voice to keep her floating above the waters of uncertainty. Kara took a second and bit her lip before nodding.

“I am pretty sure what happened today right now at this moment is the first step from the edge Lena I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’m here for you even death couldn’t keep me away from you.” Kara says with a sense of certainty laced in her voice. This causes Lena’s heart to flip and her stomach to feel like butterflies.

All seriousness aside the day was a good one and Lena knew she was ready to talk about her discovery within Kara’s blood. She chose to wait until at least after dinner to crack that can of worms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you to my amazing beta!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls enjoy some hang out / sleep over time. Kara is too sweet and Lena absolutely loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured after a semi long wait you all could do with a double update today. Please comments and Kudos are always welcome Enjoy!

After their afternoon of heavy conversation Kara had pulled Lena into her arms and held her as they watched TV. They were comfortable enjoying the time they get together up until the moment Kara’s stomach rumbled in Lena’s ear with a laugh Lena sat up. Kara’s face was red in embarrassment as she sat up.

“Sounds like it’s dinner time come on I’ll call in an order to anywhere you’d like.” Lena offered as she offered her hand to Kara. Kara smiled brightly and took the offered hand.

“Ohhhh could we use door dash to get from that Greek place with the gyros I love?” Kara asked with enthusiasm. Lena just laughed and nodded.

“Of course, Kara we could even get a strawberry cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory if you’d like.” Lena said as she reached into her purse and pulled her phone out. She quickly pulled up the correct information pages and began her order. After about six minutes she placed the phone back into her bag with a fond smile as she took in the sleepy face of the kryptonian.

“They should be here in half an hour or less why don’t we go warm up a serving of those pot stickers to tide us over?” Lena offered as she made her way to the kitchen to begin pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She poured the liquid and handed a glass to Kara who gratefully took it. Kara then moved to the fridge and pulled out a serving of pot stickers she decided to try and heat them up with her heat vision but all she got was a quick glow with no beams. 

She huffed slightly before opening the microwave and hitting one for the one minute warm up. They heated quickly and Kara grabbed a plate and placed them on it. She then grabbed a few packets of soy sauce and made her way back to her couch with Lena in tow. They sat and ate their pot sticker while watching reruns of Cold case not too long after  
Kara had polished off the last pot sticker there was a knock on the door Lena went to grab the food knowing it was most likely their food. 

Kara followed behind Lena the anticipation of food was a thing Kara loved the most other than eating the food of course. Lena tipped the door dash guy they then closed the door an carried everything to the kitchen table to begin dividing food on to their own plates. They ate and relaxed on the couch after doing the dishes and putting them away.  
Kara caught herself glancing at Lena periodically through the night she was ecstatic just to simply spend time and be around Lena. She was happy and for the most part Lena was as well they talked everything out earlier and everything was on its way to being repaired.

Lena at some point remembered she still needed to share her findings with Kara so that’s how she found herself slightly buzzed muting the TV and turning to face Kara. Kara simply put her glass on the table feeling slightly floaty it seems in her weakened state she could catch a buzz from human alcohol along with the possibility of getting full on drunk if she wanted. She would save that test for a later date as she turned to face Lena with a small smile.

“So, I’m ready to go over what I had discovered if you would like to know. I also already have a few tests in mind to try as well but we can go over that later for now ill explain my findings.” Lena said leaning one arm back against Kara’s couch. Kara could tell Lena was feeling relaxed and it made her happy it had also meant that what Lena had found was quite possibly easy to fix so she just nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well you see your genes are fairly like that of an earth plant you need the suns radiation to help sustain your powers and abilities. The only thing I have seemed to find out about your blood is that your body is not absorbing the correct amount of solar radiation. It’s sort of like your body had been so deprived of yellow sun radiation which in all actuality beings on how you had been dead or disappeared for so long it does not concern me too much.” Lena explained with a soft expression Kara couldn’t help but nod and smile as she listened to Lena. She always loved when Lena would talk science even if it was something so drab as her basic body needs and composition.

“So what your saying is I’ve basically went through a solar flare and if we can’t figure a way to stimulate the absorption of the suns radiation I will simply have to wait for my body to kick in and do the work slowly on its own?” Kara stated softly as she let out a breath of relief. Lena raised a brow and nodded her face fighting against Lena’s will to not look proud. Her body won though as an impressed smirk overtook her mouth. Kara grinned back and danced in her spot throwing her hands up.

“Thank Rao. It’s fixable and even if not its not completely horrible it just means ill be slightly above basic human levels of strength. This is great new Lena.” Kara cheered as she jumped up and pulled Lena by the hand with her. Once both were standing Kara pulled Lena into a slightly tight hug one that didn’t hurt and wasn’t too crushing but one that was tight enough to pop her back and neck. 

“K-Kara you’re not hurting me, but I need to breathe.” Lena said as she pushed gently against her hold. Kara blushed and let go nodding as Lena straightened her hair. 

“It is very good news but, there are still some abnormalities in your blood that I can’t seem to figure out for the life of me. We may need to take my transmat portal to Argo sometime depending on how long it takes for your body to build its supply depending on if my test works or not. We can’t chance anything, but it would possibly be the better option to have someone of your own species have a look. I mean it couldn’t hurt could it.” Lena said with a sound and rational idea Kara smiled and nodded as she sat down patting the spot next to her. Lena sat and was immediately pulled into the blonde’s side. Kara couldn’t help pressing her noes to the brunette’s neck as she hugged her once more this time softer and less exuberantly. She inhaled deeply she couldn’t get enough of Lena’s perfume and she felt slightly creepy that she was currently sniffing her best friend like she was food so she quickly shook herself from it and released Lena reaching up to rub the back of her neck with an embarrassed smile. 

They had only just spoke about everything today and Kara wasn’t sure what was alright and what wasn’t so instead she decided to suffer in silence pretending she didn’t do what she did. They went back to cuddling and eventually Lena had passed out laying against Kara. Kara was awake she couldn’t sleep. She was too lost in her thoughts as she stared at a sleeping Lena. 

Kara reached out and gently rubbed her hair from her face and neck watching as the CEO smiled at the contact and backed herself into Kara’s front. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the small movement Lena was more relaxed with Kara than she had ever been before her face looked younger her hair looked shinier. Her body was fully relaxed, and her breathing was deep and steady no stutters she also wasn’t sleep talking like she had been back at the office last night or early this morning. 

Kara knew if they had slept on the couch like Lena was so intending on doing, they would wake up sore. So, the blonde maneuvered her way out from behind Lena with grace not disturbing the sleeping woman as she stood. She quickly moved to switch off the TV and light she locked the door then navigated her way back to Lena. She gently bent down and put her hands under the brunette she then gently lifted her and carried her off to her bedroom. She pulled the blankets down and gently laid Lena down quickly covering her up and making her way to the opposite side of the bed and lying down next to her. It had only taken moments for Lena to find her in her sleep and pull her closer. Kara couldn’t help the contented sigh that left her mouth when Lena was back in her arms. She placed a soft kiss to her hair and closed her eyes drifting off not long after.

The next morning.

Lena had awoken first her heart beating out of her chest as she shot straight up in bed, she knew the room she that wasn’t her problem. She had a nightmare sometime during the night and she immediately turned to look at the sleeping blonde next to her she let out a relieved sigh as she laid back down. She did not expect Kara to reach for her and pull her back flush to her front. The position she was in had a blush tinging her cheeks. Kara had her hand grasping her breast in her sleep it made Lena squirm, so she tried her best to move the blonde’s hand without waking her succeeding in moving the blonde’s hand to her stomach. She then let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding as she closed her eyes and sunk back into the feeling of being held firmly in strong arms. Lena closed her eyes once more and fell back to sleep his time no nightmares waking her up.

Later that day early morning. 

Kara had woken up and pulled herself carefully from a sleeping Lena she made her way to the shower switching it on and showering. She had dressed and exited the bathroom Lena was still sleeping peacefully so she let her be and made her way to the kitchen. 

She wanted today to start right as she pulled out the ingredients for fresh pancakes and sliced fruit. She made short work of the task not long after the coffee was finished brewing Lena was stepping into Kara’s kitchen rubbing her eyes in that adorable almost kid like way. It had Kara smiling brightly. She quickly pulled a chair out for Lena and placed a loaded plate and full coffee mug in the spot one the table in front of the groggy CEO. Once Lena was awake enough to realize there was a cup of coffee and food in front of her she dug in making short work of the breakfast Kara had prepared. 

Shortly after they found themselves relaxing on the couch once more. Kara hadn’t made any effort to try and pull herself from Lena and Lena secretly loved that fact. They sat there in comfortable silence as Lena flicked through her emails and Kara pulled up a few texts she had gotten from Alex. They both did their own morning routine not minding the other was doing the same. Suddenly Kara chuckled softly to herself Lena gave Kara a look of question only getting a shake of her head in return, so she shrugged and went back to her phone. Kara was laughing because everything had felt and looked so domestic it made her happy and laugh at the thought. 

After half an hour of relaxing on the couch Lena finally pulled herself up and made her way to Kara’s room to change and go into work. Kara had been sad that Lena had to leave her, but she understood she was CEO she couldn’t just let the company run itself. Lena had done up her make up and grabbed her purse and made her way for the door stopping a few feet away to turn and face Kara.

“I know you don’t have anything going on today so feel free to stop by for lunch and then maybe we could begin your tests. Also fee free to go about your day how you normally would head to the DEO for some training or just go enjoy the city. I really want you to enjoy being back as much as you can.” Lena said softly. Kara just stood and smiled she walked towards Lena and pulled her into a short hug.

“I will see you at lunch and hopefully again for dinner. I really enjoy our time and when I said I wasn’t going anywhere I meant it. Have a good day and don’t hesitate to text me if your feeling the stress of your day.” Kara said as she let go of Lena and backed away. Lena smiled and nodded turning to finally exit the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara runs into a familiar face she had longed to see. earlier information about said persons where abouts may have been mistaken. Kara has a moment with Lena. Lena has to go play hero the out come surprisingly calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really Really REALLY wanted to post this chapter on the 4th but it was my birthday so time did not allow for it. so i thought what the hell why not post it the day of crisis and allow for my world to paint my own picture. ANYWAYYYYYYY tonight's episode was AMAZING even if Alex's little monologue to Lena felt like maybe it would have had more impact if it had been Kara saying those things along with speaking about losing her planet all over again. BUT i am not a supergirl TV show writer so i must stick to fanfic. any way enough of my rambling i hope you all enjoy this chapter comments and Kudos are always welcome. Also this chapter is un beta-ed only because it is quite late and i did not feel need to bother my amazing BETA.

Kara takes her opportunity in being back as she walks through the near by coffee shop. She smiles at the smell of freshly ground coffee. She makes her way to the counter and frowns slightly as her favorite barista has been long since gone. She quickly shakes the thought smiling once more as thoughts of what opportunities time has not doubtfully given her. She makes her order waiting on the side of the counter when she hears a gasp and her name in a familiar voice. She barely has a chance to turn before being engulfed in a hug.

“Kara! it is so great to see you! I had heard you were back, but I couldn’t believe it. I’m so grateful.”

Kara nearly cried as Winn clung to her it had been too long since the last hug they had shared. She took a deep breath to will the welling in her eyes to subside as she hugged the man back. She took great pleasure in being basically human she hugged him with all her might only gaining a small groan from the man a smile on both their faces as they separated.

“I believed you dead!” Winn exclaimed softly. Kara gave a slight nod and began moving to a table off to the side. Winn followed his eyes full of curiosity as he sat across from her. Kara smiles then frowns her brows furrowed as she contemplated an understandable explanation.

“I believe I had been... maybe I have no idea actually all I know is blackness for a period I cannot calculate.” Kara began as she took a sip of her rapidly cooling drink. Winn took the information to thought as his curiosity peaked.

“Blackness? You mean you felt time pass but had no idea how long? Strange Alex had informed me you said you woke on Argo?” Winn inquired letting his curiosity get the best of him as his mouth moved with the goal of gaining information. Kara was smiling at the man’s thirst for knowledge she placed her hand atop his to still his ramblings.

“Yes, on both accounts I suppose the best way to describe what I had been feeling well… it was sort of like being back in the phantom zone except I was no longer in a pod. As if my body were just floating lifelessly through black space no light seen. It wasn’t until the day I woke up on Argo that I could even form a thought as if I had been dead and brought back to life the day my mother found me.” Kara explained gaining a look of concern and question from Winn.

After a few moments of silence to allow the man to process the information he spoke.

“It is a mystery to me how it all worked out, the only thing that matters is you are back, and I am glad. For years we mourned and missed you time felt so slow but passed in the blink of an eye. The city had been quiet after the reset everything cleaned up. But as all things peace did not last and Lena called upon me for help designing the suit she now wears as Emerald.” Winn shares his accomplishment shinning bright in his eyes. Kara couldn’t help but to remember the day he had helped her design her own Superhero attire. Memories aside she was happy to catch up with the tech guy switching the conversation to less nostalgic notes.

“Time has passed indeed, and I have missed too much, please what have you been up to the last three years?” Kara asks her hopes in switching conversation topics working as Winn’s face lit up.

“Well I am still based out of the DEO, but I have been part time at L-Corp helping Lena solve many new challenges from the reset. It seems that many of the earths power grids are only running at thirty percent. We have been working to rebuild the power grids for cities still under construction. There are however some power sources in their experimental phase as of yet.” Winn explains as he worries his lip between teeth at the last sentence. Kara nods and raises a brow for a moments pause.

“Well if you two need help, I have recently found myself with out a job and in need of things to fill my newfound time.” Kara jokes softly all while the offer remains serious. Winn smiles and nods at the offer.

“I am more than sure Lena would enjoy the company and appreciate the help.” Winn takes a moment to glace at his watch wincing as he sees the time. Standing he grabs his coffee. Kara follows suit.

“Sadly, I must be headed to the DEO. Alex has us working on advancing our dark matter sensors in case we ever have another multiverse shattering crisis on our hands. You should stop by sometime today if you see yourself bored and in need of something to soak up some of that time you seem to be in abundance of.” Winn offers with a smile as he pulls Kara into another short hug. They break their hug and Kara nods.

“Of course, but I must be headed to L-Corp for now Lena and I have some testing to do I will definitely catch you later though. Tell Alex I said hi and maybe we could schedule a game night sometime this week.” Kara says as Winn nods with a smile exiting through the coffee shop doors. 

Kara follows behind taking the way to L-Corp.

Meanwhile L-Corp Lena’s lab.

Lena is hunched over schematics of solar panels and wind turbines. Her head throbbing as she has been trying to configure a hybrid between the two for energy purposes only to be hitting a wall with either the wire and conductors or the power storage itself. She sighs heavily as she rubs at her temples. 

“It’s not making any sense. Usually this type of thing would be a breeze for me. Why does it all seem like I’m reading Chinese at the moment?” Lena grumbles to herself as she rubs her eyes. She takes a few moments to breath and allow her headache to ease slightly before hunching back over the math and information. 

Kara makes her way through the halls of L-Corp when she hears the faint sigh and muffled words hit her ears. She is gaining more power by the day still not as keen as it had once been. She smiles to herself as she pulls the door open not alerting Lena to her presence. She makes her way to the CEO glancing over her shoulder as the CEO continues to grumble to herself. Lena straightens once more rubbing one hand over her shoulder as she closes her eyes. Kara smiles taking pity on the CEO she gently clears her throat gaining the CEO’s attention. Lena turns to face Kara with a tired smile only to face back at her work.

“Forgive me if I startled you but you said I could stop by.” Kara says softly gaining a small chuckle and nod from Lena the CEO’s back still turned to her.

“Yes, I remember.” Lena says with a slight laugh in her voice. Kara smiles and stands silently behind the CEO watching once more as the CEO wracks her brain.

After about twenty minutes Lena sighs In frustration as she begins speaking aloud once more reaching up to rub her temples again. 

“I just can’t seem to get this. I’ve gone over everything multiple times over and I can’t seem to figure out a way to connect the two in a way it would work efficiently enough to restore power.” Lena huffs out as she bows her head in her hands out of defeat. Kara shakes her head taking a moment to decide to act or not. She decides to offer comfort placing her hands softly on the CEO’s shoulders. She waits for negative reaction just in case she over stepped but Lena leans into the touch encouraging Kara to do what she wanted.

“If I may, I believe you need to relax take a moment maybe even have something to eat.” Kara suggests as she begins gently kneading the CEO’s shoulders. Lena lets out a soft sigh feeling Kara’s hands working the tight muscles that have been plaguing her since this morning. Lena takes a deep breath before letting out an agreed husk. She surprised even herself at how tired her voice sounded. Kara kept up her massage not allowing Lena to get up until she felt the CEO’s shoulders were relaxed enough. Lena did not protest at the movement either she allowed Kara to continue until the blonde was content.

“I believe you are right I’ve been so focused on this today my brain feels like mush.” Lena says humorlessly as she lets herself to slowly relax at Kara’s touch. Kara bends down so her mouth is only a few inches away from the CEO’s ear.

“Good just enjoy the massage for a bit longer then we can grab a well-deserved lunch.” Kara whispers softly her breath ghosting the CEO’s neck and ear. Causing a well suppressed shiver to travel down the CEO’s spine. Lena internally sighs the contact she has missed for so long stirring things she had long since forgot. Kara is still bending down her face still close to her ear. Lena all but screams to turn and kiss her. She slowly turns her head to face Kara glancing down at perfect pink lips only to flit up to the blonde’s eyes shining with hope and other emotions Lena dares not even begin to speculate. She beings speaking quietly her body moving of its own accord. 

“There are many things I call a conundrum. But you Kara dan- Zor-el manage to elude even the simplest of explanations. One moment you are sacrificing yourself to save everything and the next you are here rubbing my shoulders as if nothing happened…... I do not understand how you have lost so much yet still survive like nothing has affected you.” Lena speculates softly her lips only a brush away from Kara’s.

Kara feels the static and heat radiating from Lena her body feeling the spark of want begin to rear its head.

“I-you ask something I have yet to understand myself…. Maybe its because of the people I have in my life that things of such selfish thoughts are beyond my reach. I seek to save everyone and do what is right no matter the cost.” Kara whispers. Her hands still on Lena’s shoulders causing the CEO’s heart to pound dangerously in her chest. The air is almost tangible vibrating with intention she is so close to breaking. Just as she Leans in and feels the barest of touches her Alarm starts blaring in the pair’s ears. 

They jump apart hearts beating a mile a minute as Lena scrambles to pull up the alert on her monitor.

“Seems like a rouge alien has decided to break into a chemical warehouse.” Lena says with a sigh quickly clicking her watch to have her suit materialize. She glances at Kara once before looking back at the computer.

“I can go with you if you would like?” Kara offers. Lena shakes her head fear evident in her eyes as she looks to the blonde.

“No, I do not wish you to risk your life until we are certain you can handle it. Please remain here until I get back it should not take me long to apprehend the rouge.” Lena says firmly as she pushes a button on the suits collar and a visor and helmet materialize. Kara simply sighs and nods.

“Alright but please be careful I will be here when you return.” 

With Kara left safely behind in Lena’s lab the CEO takes off.

Kara watches on the monitor how Lena easily detains the rouge just as the DEO arrive. She lets out a soft sigh as the confrontation is handled expertly. The Alien had seemed agitated but it was only a matter of moments and Lena had not only talked it down but had found the reasoning for the break in. Comms informed her that the alien was in need of a certain chemical compound to ingest as its food source. Lena had told the alien to go with the DEO and she would see to it the alien would have the chemical and all the help it needed. Alex along with Dreamer had not handcuffed the alien but allowed it to slide into the back of the black DEO issued SUV. Once the doors were shut and the SUV departed Kara smiled.

Kara was happy the confrontation had been handled so delicately along with the fact force was not used but words. She let out a content sigh at the actions of the CEO.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends her day with Lena. Lena runs tests and is astonished by results in statistical form. Kara relives some memories form her childhood with the danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not really impressed with tonight episode of crisis i understand its a big deal and all but why does superman keep taking the forefront i swear they are killing Kara at some point only to bring her back from superman saving her. i SWEAR i will be so let down if that is the case. any way back to my own after crisis version of crisis where yeah Kara may not hold her powers like she once did. but she will eventually maybe even bring about the events that could possibly end the shadow cast by superman. i dont hate superman its just been done to death the only versions of superman ive ever liked were the Christopher Reeves version and Brandon Rouths big screen version all others sort of pale in comparison. anyway with my rant out of the way i hope you all enjoy this chapter comments and Kudos always welcome ENJOY!!!!

Lena had returned to the lab twenty minutes after the Alien departed with the DEO. She had multiple bags of take out in hand along with a few drinks. Kara smiled at the sight as Lena motioned Kara over to an empty lab table and began unloading the contents of the bags. Kara was not easily distracted by the food though her thoughts still lingered on their shared charged moment that had almost led to a kiss. 

Her lips had still tingled from the barely there brush their lips shared before the alarm had gone off earlier.

Little did Kara know Lena was pushing down the same thoughts her skin had been on fire from the earlier contact of hands upon shoulders and her lips burning with want. She shook the thoughts of pressing the almost human Kara against the wall and kissing her silly from her thoughts as she took her first bite of food. 

Kara had allowed for the moment to be dropped and for food to take the fore front as not to jar Lena from her relaxed state. They ate quietly neither able to put thoughts into words as both felt better if they let it be. If the moment happens it happens who are they to push such things upon the other?

Once both had finished their food, they reached in tandem to gather their trash a brush of hands stilled Kara as she once again went to adjust the glasses she no longer wore. A blush took over her cheeks as she cleared her throat and pulled away in search of something else to clean up or throw away. Lena had watched with stifled amusement as the blonde blushed and hurried to busy herself with something else. She pulled her gaze from the blonde depositing what little trash into the trash can she went to a sink on the wall of her lab and washed her hands kara fallowing suit soon after. 

Lena again made her way to her computer neither woman saying a word as Kara followed. Kara had assumed Lena would go back to the schematics from earlier until Lena cleared her throat and finally spoke.

“I have some test that I would like to run today, and I need your consent for certain elements of one test we will conduct later but for now I want to test your UV radiation consumption and expulsion.” Lena says as she stares Kara in the eyes. Kara swallows roughly and nods the tone in Lena’s voice causing question to rise with in the blonde. 

“Alright do what you must I will not stand in your way of testing.” Kara says as she takes her seat on the table. Lena smiles softly standing to make her way to Kara placing a comforting hand on the blonde’s arm.

“I promise I will make this as painless as possible.” Lena says softly before squeezing Kara’s arm gently and backing away to grab a green tipped syringe. Kara watches silently wincing slightly when her flesh is broken by the needle. Lena mouths a “sorry” as she withdraws the needle. She then makes her way to the same machine from the other day loading it with Kara’s blood she presses a few buttons before the machine groans to life. 

“Okay you have my blood again what do you need from me?” Kara asks as her eyes never leave Lena.  
The CEO smiles and makes her way to a panel on the wall pressing a few buttons pausing to glance at the blonde over her shoulder.

“You need not do anything just sit back and relax a bit I am pressing for the sun lamps to activate after an hour or so we will draw your blood again and check the radiation it has absorbed.” Lena explains with a smile pressing the final button the ceiling opens revealing four huge sunlamps. They flicker to life causing Kara to blink and adjust her vision back to the CEO.

“Sounds easy.” Kara chuckles feeling the energy the lamps bring her almost instantaneously. She closes her eyes in favor of letting herself fall back onto the table arms coming up to soften where her head rests. Lena simply stares, Kara has been object of many thoughts the only one taking form in her mind now is how the blonde is such a goddess basking in the light. Lena thinks Kara is almost aglow from inside stifling laughter at such a thought. “She may be a literal sun in humanoid form.” Lena thinks to herself as she fights to  
tare her gaze from the sight.

Kara is as happy as can be kicking back relaxing as she feels her body alight with power. She doesn’t take long to allow the power to take her over and sleep to claim her, she dreams of flying once again among the clouds.

Lena glances upon Kara ever so often as she remains running her numbers on Kara’s blood. She keeps the gasp of awe silent in her throat when she sees the blonde levitating an inch or so from the table in her sleep. Lena lets her sleep making a mental note to ask Kara about her flight abilities later. Lena sets back to the task at hand the numbers barely above the last test she had ran. With a soft sigh of frustration, she turns back to the schematics from earlier. If there is nothing new to yet learn from Kara’s blood perhaps it would be better to apply frustrated thought elsewhere.

An hour later.

Lena finally has a breakthrough with the solar powered wind generators that could store all energy gained she managed to find a solution for her troubles in the simplest of forms.  
She over thought it before so pulled her thoughts to simpler aspects. The problem was not in the wiring but in the but the amount they could store if the battery was not big enough it would cause for the entire machine to overload. Upon the breakthrough she forgets momentarily about the floating kryptonian mere feet away.

“Finally!” Lena whoops hearing a hard crash behind her seconds later. Lena winces as she turns apology written on her face as Kara pulls herself from the floor with a groan. The table is decimated the steel bent and legs useless.

“I was having the best dream.” Kara protests as she rubs at her eyes yawning. Lena shakes her head with a smile before bringing the reason to Kara’s crash to light.

“Sorry I did not mean to wake you. I have just figured out an answer to my problem from earlier…... you though I suspect are a tad sore after going through my table.” Lena says with a chuckle as Kara’s eyes widen at the mess that had just been done by her. Kara blushes with a child like grin as she rubs the back of her neck.

“No, I did not feel it although I am sorry for your table…...Wait… was I floating?” Kara asks sheepishly. Lena bites her lip trying to suppress a grin. She nods and finally lets out a small laugh.

“It seems your powers only come to you when you sleep. Although at this point it does not surprise me. You have been sleeping a lot maybe your body is just like my problem was with the wind turbine. Maybe you just need more storage.” Lena says with a flirty grin as she draws her eyes over the blonde’s body. Kara blushes and gasps not expecting Lena’s tease. Eventually after gathering her thoughts she chuckles awkwardly and brushes it off in favor of taking a seat on the lab stool to a wait for more prodding by needle.  
After Lena has finished drawing the second vial of blood, she loads the machine and switches off the sunlamps.

The room is silent for many minutes allowing for the questions Lena had to surface.

“So, your flight when did you first discover you could take part in such an activity?” Lena questions softly her brow raised is curiosity. Kara takes a moment to think back, when she had first arrived on Earth, she felt the swell of the sun fill her with strength for the first time. She could hear everything even the smallest of insects make noise that boomed in her ears. She had been so overwhelmed at first no Kal to help her manage her powers she hid under a mountain of blankets for what seemed like weeks. It had not been until Jeramiah presented her with lead lined glasses that she had felt relief from the constant buzz for the first time. Thinking back to the days that remained in her childhood she felt the weight of loosing her family and planet. It was that day she finally began to see Alex as a sister, one she could cry to and confide in. The memories made tears well in her eyes. Finally, after allowing Earth to take its place as her home she felt relief, she allowed herself to feel happy. That night She found herself floating and shared her first flight with the only person at the time that made her heart lighter.

“I-it was with Alex I had a rough go upon landing on Earth back then she was my rock still is if occasion calls for such… but now I-it’s different. When I was sleeping, I dreamt of being back amongst the clouds. I…...was happy. Maybe that is what it stems from. Maybe I need to find a way to embrace happiness once more if I am to regain my powers?” Kara explains and questions aloud her face showing so much emotion Lena could feel it all radiating off Kara the sadness, pain and loss of everything she has endured. Lena sees tears begin to fall from the blonde’s eyes and her own well in sympathy. 

Lena holds out her hand offering it to the Kryptonian her heart breaking at the weak grasp the once hero gives her. She reaches up with her free hand and wipes the tears from the blonde’s cheek.

“Then maybe once all other tests have been completed today, we shall find something to remind you of your happiness.” Lena offers sincerely her heart filled with hope but weighing heavy in the wake of Kara’s pain. Kara nods stealing her tears and sniffling with a small smile.

“I would like that very much.” Kara replies stronger than before her hand giving Lena her own squeeze.

The machine tone to signal its completion pulling the duo’s attention to it. Lena stands and makes her way to the computer pulling up both results to compare. Lena’s face full of perplexation as she looks over the results. Kara notices the change in Lena’s features and quirks a brow in question.

“What is it that seems to confuse you so?” Kara asks softly. Lena gives a small huff of a laugh.

“It seems at the current moment you are brimming with enough power to be well beyond back to one hundred percent. Tell me do you feel as though you could fly by choice and use your speed?” Lena asks her words strong with want for answers. Kara spends a second trying to tune her hearing not being able to hear the slightest thing beyond the room she is currently in. Kara gives a huff as she stands and begins staring in concentration to see if her x-ray vision was of use. Again, nothing another huff, she focuses her intent on using her speed she does no more than a minor human jog. Kara relents throwing her hands up with a groan of dissatisfaction.

“It seems still from my reach.” Kara grunts as she tries to lift the lab table not making it budge even an inch. Lena sees the blondes anger begin to mount. She stands and quickly pulls Kara’s attention to her.

“Kara… Calm down you had been gone for years maybe coming back has strained your body too much and you are yet to be fully healed. We can put tests on pause you need not worry for the time being I promised I would figure this out and I will…... with help.” Lena pleads her eyes drawn down cast. Kara takes a deep breath allowing the air to fill her lungs and clear her thoughts. Kara nods and stands to face the exit Lena following behind she switches the light off as they exit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feels the weight of everything the incident with testing only the beginning she feels like shes being crushed by the weight of her choices. Lena stops buy and Kara breaks. Lena comforts her and shares a moment giving Kara something she desperately misses. Theres a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crisis is good but i'm still not sure i like where they are going... any way i haven't wrote the last three days so i figured why not do one today. i love writing Kara and Lena chapters and i feel as though we need to have some emotion explored like how it was in season one. thats kind of one of the things that piss me off about supergirl they dont write her with emotional depth like they used to. i mean yeah there's the crying/hurt Kara we see plenty of but i mean there is no anger no coping Kara its all happy go lucky sunny Kara with tears here and there. i guess the last time we really saw Kara angry was when she snapped on Mon-el which i still feel should have been done with more depth. ANY WAY i digress comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!!!!!

Later that night Kara’s apartment.

Kara had separated from Lena not long after her slight emotional breakdown she made her way to her apartment in attempt to calm herself and pray to Rao for answers to fill her clouded mind. None had come, she found herself showered and sat upon the couch clutching a blanket around her body in hopes to find comfort. She eventually found herself staring mindlessly into the black screen of her TV no thoughts of positive nature in her mind she was stuck in a spiral of reliving every hardship and every bad decision she had ever made. Thankfully loosing her planet was not at the forefront anymore due to her knowledge Argo was still there closer than ever thanks to her aunt. Kara let out what could only be described as a whimper when she thought about her fight with Lex. She wasn’t in pain or feeling for herself her sympathies going more towards Lena and her action she took against her own brother.

Kara sniffled as a tear streaked down her cheek the thought of Lena having to do something like that making her feel weak and resent herself. Kara felt she should have been the one to handle the maniac, to avoid Lena having blood on her hands. She then thought about Lex revealing her identity to Lena and twisting it so far from the truth it hurt. How could Lena forgive her? Yes, time heals all wounds but was it really that easy? Had Lena really forgiven her? Kara was well down the spiral of uncertainty she had lost her awareness to the real world surrounding her. She nearly jumped when she heard the tap on her window feeling her heart hammer in her chest for a moment before getting up to unlock her window and see who it was.

Lena had been clad in her suit giving an unsure smile as Kara came into view.

Kara’s brow had been furrowed for a moment until she realized who it was, a small, sad smile took place where plaint lips had been moments before. Kara opened the window and stepped to the side to allow Lena entrance. Lena shook her head then pushed the button on her visor to retract it so she could speak. Kara gave a questioning gaze as Lena did so.

“I did not stop by to invade your apartment. But instead stopped by to ask you if you would come with me.” Lena said softly her voice was warm and it broke the semi mental bleakness she had been experiencing minutes prior. Kara shook her head and took a second before she smiled.

“Go with you where? Surely I am of no help against any foe at the moment.” Kara asked her mood fading to worry briefly before Lena chuckled and shook her head as she came close enough to take a seat in the widow seal.

“I noticed after our tests today your mood had decreased, you seemed defeated and my heart hurt…. So, I figured I would quit work early and come to see you.” Lena said as she shifted her body on the seal to turn and face Kara. Kara nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She slowly pulled her gaze from the floor to look at Lena. 

“T-thank you, I-I don’t know what else to say.” Kara said as she worried her lip between her teeth adverting her gaze once more. Lena took a good look at Kara; she saw the tear tracks on Kara’s face, and couldn’t help but to reach out and lift the blondes gaze once more. Her finger did not move from under the blonde’s chin as she stared into saddened crystal blue eyes. Kara began to feel her tears form once more as she gazed back at sympathetic green eyes. Lena had not removed her finger instead she moved her hand to cup Kara’s cheek inviting the blonde to take comfort in her presence.

“You don’t need to say anything Kara. I am here because I care.” Lena spoke softly her words finally breaking the dam Kara had been holding back. Suddenly Kara’s face was pressed into Lena’s exposed neck as arms took purchase around her shoulders in a hug. Lena wrapped one arm around Kara bring her other up to tap the device on her wrist prompting for her suit to dematerialize. She Knew Kara needed comfort. As soon as the suit was gone Lena pulled Kara into her as close as she could as Kara cried. 

They stayed hugging tightly in the window seal for quite some time. No one said anything Kara just cried and allowed for her pain to filter out into the night. Lena felt Kara’s cries shake her to her core she couldn’t help but feel as if she was partially to blame. So, she waited and comforted allowing for everything to be brought to light when Kara was ready.  
An hour had passed sand finally Kara’s cries had subsided dwindling down to nothing but sniffles. Lena looked at the woman in her arms as she continued to rub soothing circles into Kara’s back. They pulled apart Lena smiled understandingly at Kara as they moved from the window and into Kara’s apartment.

Kara took a few deep breaths silently thanking Lena as she made her way to the couch. Lena followed behind allowing Kara to speak when ready she did not want to push the blonde and she certainly would not question the reason for her actions. So, they sat next to one another on the couch in complete silence both lost to their own thoughts for the moment. Kara spoke softly not long after turning her gaze from the black TV screen and looking to Lena with appreciation. 

“Again, thank you. I-I haven’t really had time to process everything. So, when I saw you…. and you…you said you cared I couldn’t help it. My mind has been a mess since this afternoon, I guess I didn’t know how bad it really was until you offered your comfort.” Kara explained her voice was soft and a little raspy from the crying, but she didn’t care she felt a lot lighter than she had since their talk the other day. Lena simply waved it off in favor of grasping Kara’s hand and giving a small squeeze.

“Kara please you do not need to thank me. It’s what I am here for I’m just glad you allowed yourself to break. Its not good to always bottle up emotions. Trust me I’ve done it so many times it wasn’t until Kelly opened my eyes after your death. Now would you like to talk about it? Or would you like to do something else?” Lena inquired with an arched brow. Kara took a moment did she want to talk? Or did she want to just forget about it and move on like she’s better? Kara decided talking could lead to more crying and she had done enough of that for the night instead she decided on an alternative.

"I would rather not cry anymore tonight things are just a little overwhelming at the moment. Why don’t you tell me why you stopped by my window instead and we can save my little break down talk for a night I am more up for it?” Kara asked her voice wasn’t as broken or raspy as it had been moments before instead it was soft and fluent. Her eyes on the other hand begged for Lena to let it go and steer things into more pleasant topics. With a smile Lena nodded and used her thumb to rub over the back of Kara’s hand.

“Well going from earlier after our conversation about your ability to fly…. I came up with a compromise.” Lena said taking quick breath before grinning at Kara.

“What have you got planned?” Kara asked her eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“I thought maybe you would like to go…. Flying with me instead I mean I remember all the times you saved me and flew me places so I figured I would offer.” Lena laughed softly at how wide Kara’s eyes had gone she looked like a puppy who just got a new toy. Kara stood pulling Lena up by their still joined hands and pulled the CEO into another quick hug.

“I would absolutely love that you have no idea how much it means to me.” Kara practically shouted as she began to move to grab a sweatshirt. Lena smiled brightly at Kara’s happiness and enthusiasm.

A few minutes later Kara was clad in a comfy sweater and beanie. Lena reactivated her suit and pulled Kara against her tightly a final smile crossing her face before she hovered and looked down into Kara’s eyes.

“Hold on to me.” With that they had taken off Lena knew Kara was used to begin able to speed up into the stratosphere within moments but she decided to take her time and allow for Kara to really drink in the sensation of flight knowing how much it meant to the blonde as they sailed above the clouds.

Once they were high enough in the clouds to see over the entire city Lena loosened her grip turning Kara around to face the city below them. Lena settled her hands on the blonde’s hips as they flew. Kara was astonished at how brightly the city below them glowed watching as the cars moved about the city. She took in several deep breaths allowing for the cool night air to fill her lungs. She closed her eyes fully trusting Lena’s grip on her as she outstretched her arms and felt the gentle caress of wind resistance that brought nostalgia. She let out a contented sigh as her mind went quiet. 

Lena kept flying not once asking if Kara was ready to return. The hero had saved the multiverse and everyone in it including herself. Lena would allow Kara as much time as she wanted because the hero deserved everything good in this world even the things Lena could do nothing about Kara deserved. So, she decided by seeing Kara’s happiness of flying once more that she would do everything in her power to allow the hero every type of happiness she could wish for. Lena was content to live every day showing Kara how much she cared and how much her sacrifice meant all those years ago. She would show care, compassion and love for the woman for as long as she drew breath.

Kara was content with what Lena had shared with her and requested to go back to her apartment about an hour after flying through the skies. Lena nodded and headed back without the slightest hesitation.

They flew in moments later touching down in the Living room. Kara separated from Lena and danced around the room in happiness her mind still momentarily full of being in the skies once more. Lena gave an amused smile as she pressed for her suit to recall and made her way to close the window behind her.  
She then made her way through the apartment to the bedroom changing and reappearing in the doorway to the Living room. Kara was now sitting on the couch her face stuck in an adorable grin her cheeks and face back to its original glow. Kara looked up at Lena with admiration her eyes speaking louder than her smile as she stood and made her way to Lena.

Kara began to speak but Lena stopped her with a warm lingering hug.

“You don’t need to say anything. I am glad you enjoyed it…. Ill let you in on a little secret I’m working on a suit for you. a suit like mine to allow for you to fly and help when ever you want. Until your powers return or after It honestly doesn’t matter. I just want you to enjoy doing what you love but I want you to be safe as well.” Lena revealed pulling back to catch the sparkle in Kara’s eyes. Kara couldn’t do anything but smile at Lena she wanted nothing more than to pull the CEO into a kiss. 

Kara stared at Lena her eyes fixated on the CEO’s lips her heart pounding in her chest she couldn’t help the pull she had always felt and the feelings that always bubbled up. She leaned in slowly flitting her eyes between deep green and pink. Kara was so focused she had not even caught the look Lena had been giving her. Hooded eyes blushing cheeks. Lena was surprised the hero couldn’t pick up on her hammering heart beating wildly in her chest she noticed Kara had begun to lean in she knew what was about to happen. The world seemed to fade, her ears filled with the rushing of her own blood.

“Sh-shes going to kiss me…. Do I let her? Or do I push it off until after she shares her reasoning for earlier?” Lena thinks to herself her brain is going a million miles a minute as the once hero inches ever so closer. “I-I…... screw it we can’t keep dancing around something we both so desperately want. Be damned the consequences we can work through whatever the universe throws at us for now I just want us to be fucking happy.” Lena thinks to herself before taking a breath.  
She swiftly reaches up and fists Kara’s shirt in her hand and crashes her lips into the blondes. Kara couldn’t help but to gasp out a sigh of relief closing her eyes as she feels Lena’s lips against hers. Lena feels her emotions exploding her world burning at the touch of Kara’s lips. They kiss until their lungs are screaming for air. Lena breaks the kiss and rests her forehead to Kara’s both panting for air as they bask in the feeling of their kiss. Kara reaches her hands up to grasp Lena’s hands, her thumbs running a gentle path along the backs.

After a few minutes the two catch their breath and finally pull back to look at one another. Lena smiles her face flushed and her body thrumming with energy. Finally, with a soft content sigh and smile Kara nods.

“L-Lets go to bed…. It-its been a long day and I wish for nothing more than to curl up with you and sleep.” Kara yawns out giving Lena a goofy sleepy grin. Lena nods and begins pulling Kara to the bedroom her own exhaustion finally kicking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i wanted to make it a slow burn but damn it i couldn't because i am a weak supercorp bitch!!! hope you all enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have a soft start to their day. Kara decides to take a trip to the DEO. Alex is injured but her words help Kara immensely. Kara's powers seem to be acting of their own accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the long wait. this chapter was a bit wonky to write but i managed lol any ways comments and Kudos are always welcome please enjoy.

They wake up tangled in one another. Kara’s arm thrown over Lena’s waist feet entangled at the foot of the bed blankets cast to the floor apparently Kara had been burning extremely hot in the night. The mornings rays shown down brightly through the windows. Lena was first to pull herself from the embrace of sleep. She opened her eyes slowly closing them immediately at the light. She turned and cuddled closer to Kara’s front. Kara’s body acting of its own accord pulled Lena’s head to rest under her chin. Lena smiled at the contact and closeness her heart bursting with happiness. After a long moment of silence Kara greeted Lena with a kiss to the head and a sleep filled good morning.

“G’ m’rning.” Kara yawned out as Lena pulled back and looked up into sleep filled crystal blue eyes.

“Morning. How did you sleep?” Lena asked softly as this time she pulled Kara to cuddle into her chest. The Kryptonian let out a contented sigh as she nuzzled her face into Lena’s collar bone.

“Amazing. Even better than the first day we spent on your office couch.” Kara answered with a small chuckle sending vibrations through Lena’s chest. Lena chuckled back and nodded.

“Yes, I feel the same also less sore.” Lena said softly as she began to run her fingers through blonde hair.  
After another pause in comfortable silence Kara shifted pulling herself from the CEO, Lena gave a questioning look.

“Bathroom then food.” Kara responded with a goofy smiled with crinkled eyes. 

“Ah…. Are you cooking, or am I?” Lena teased as Kara disappeared into the bathroom.

“I will cook after last night It only seems right; I do something special for you.” Kara yells through the closed bathroom door causing Lena to smile.

“I already told you. You don’t have to.” Lena counters. There was a small pause and the sound of the door opening. Kara peered around the corner with a serious look on her face.

“Yes, but I want to. So, don’t argue.” Kara says pointedly as she exits the room toward the kitchen.

Kara made breakfast for them pancakes and fresh cut fruit. They ate in comfortable silence that was only broken by the sound of running water. They felt relaxed and comfortable with one another the only thing weighing on their minds was the kiss they had indulged in last night. Neither knew what it meant it hadn’t been addressed or brought to the forefront of discussion until Lena was about to depart.

Lena had gotten ready shortly after they ate. Kara was finishing dishes as the CEO strolled out to the kitchen done up in her CEO attire. Kara was struck speechless for a moment much as Lena had been when she saw the blonde in her white t-shirt and basketball shorts leaving little to the imagination. Lena shook herself and cleared her throat pulling the blondes attention from staring.

“I have to go to the lab today I also have a few conference calls with a rep in Germany. Not sure how late it’ll keep me but if you’d have me ill be back later?” Lena half stated half questioned. Kara smiled and dried her hands on the dish towel next to her.

“I’d like very much for you to stay again…. Also please don’t feel the need to tell me when you’re coming over or not. This place is just as much yours as it is mine.” Kara says softly as she walked over to Lena. Lena smiled and nodded.

“O-okay thank you. I-I umh must be going now. I-ill see you later then.” Lena said awkwardly as she forced her body to slowly move to the door. Kara panicked slightly she felt the awkwardness radiated from Lena. In her panicked stated she quickly and softly grabbed hold of Lena’s hand and pulled her back to her spinning the CEO into her chest as she wrapped an arm around her.

“Tell me to stop now if you don’t want this.” Kara said softly as she leaned down. Lena didn’t say anything or hesitate to lean up to meet Kara’s lips. She smiled brightly and blushed when the two separated from the short kiss.

“I’ll see you later.” Lena said softly her face clearly showing the happiness she was feeling. 

Later that day. 

Kara had done everything she could think of at the apartment she did laundry, dishes and vacuumed she was still restless nothing to do to preoccupy her time. So, she decided maybe her sister could come up with something to keep her busy.

“Hey, Kara what’s up?” Nia asked as Kara made her way from the elevator. Kara smiled and pulled Nia in for a quick hug.

“Nothing really stopped by to see if you guys had something for me to do. Lena went to work and ive already cleaned my apartment to sparkling status. I have nothing to do and am extremely board please tell me you guys have something.” Kara explains with a chuckle when Nia nods.

“Actually, I think Alex was hoping you would stop by she’s down in her lab.” Nia says as she motions in the general direction of Alex’s Lab. Kara nods and thanks Nia with a promise to see her later as she makes her way to Alex.

A few moments later.

“Alexxxxxx.” Kara whines as she walks into her sisters Lab. Alex turns upon hearing Kara and smiles at the child like behavior.

“Oh, Kara just the person I was hopping would stop by. What’s up?” Alex asks as she turns her attention from the microscope in front of her. Kara takes a seat in one of the Lab chairs next to Alex keeping her curiosity at bay by her boredom dilemma.

“I’m extremely board not being able to help people and not having a job seems to make life quite boring do you have anything for me to possibly help with?” Kara asks as she crosses her arms. Alex takes a quick note of the work she had done and stood shrugging off her lab coat to hang it up before casting a look over her shoulder to Kara.

“I could use some sparring follow me.” Alex said as she exited the Lab. Kara quickly followed all to happy to finally have something to keep her busy.  
Once down in the training room they begun Alex even forgot to switch on the low frequency Kryptonite emitters not that it was necessary. They took places opposite from one another on the mat Alex attacking first with a punch that Kara managed to block only for her legs to be swept from under her. Once back on her feet Kara lunged for Alex managing to tackle to her the ground. The two begun wrestling like children one trying to overpower the other. They had not noticed the small group of agents including Brainy, Nia and Winn gather in the observation box. The group watched on in amusement going as far as placing bets on the first one to basically call uncle.

Kara was holding back making sure she would not hurt Alex even with just above human strength she currently had she was careful. Alex on the other hand, held nothing back repeatedly kicking Kara to the ground it became a game of cat and mouse who would attack or retreat first.

Kara was enjoying the time she was spending with Alex even if it amounted to nothing but a workout, she was happy.

Everyone in the observation box watched on as Kara managed to overpower Alex and send her flying halfway across the room the blonde’s eyes were wide in fear.

Kara quickly made her way to Alex who was panting hard and struggling to stand.

“I am so so sorry Alex I didn’t think I would send you flying.” Kara apologized as she offered her hand. Alex took it and pulled herself up smiling when she came to a standing position.

“I-it’s fine it seems I may have to power up the kryptonite emitters soon.” Alex said as she made her way back to the mat. Kara quirked a brow at her sisters’ comment.

“W-why? My powers are no where near back?” Kara asked. Alex took her stance and smiled once more.

“Not at full strength yet but you are well on your way. Now come at me again.” Alex called out as she planted her feet hard. Kara took Alex’s command seriously running straight for Alex launching a hard punch to her sisters face that Alex blocked. They kept at this for quite some time the group of onlookers only growing as the minutes passed. 

Alex caught Kara with a hard kick to her abdomen winding Kara. Kara reacted out of habit and took Alex’s Leg flinging her into the floor a few feet away. After struggling to pull herself from the floor due to extreme pain in her leg Alex surrendered. Kara was at her side in a moment the rush she had gotten from their sparring match still thrumming throughout her body as she quickly picked Alex up and carried her to the DEO med-bay. 

Alex was sat on the medical bed softly and quickly joined by the DEO doctor.

Kara felt bad she didn’t mean to hurt Alex. It was like a switch had gone off and her strength took over. Kara could do nothing but apologize constantly through out the entire examination. Kara had broken Alex’s leg and it worried the blonde immensely.

Alex however in pain was not worried she was grateful their sparring match was doubled as a strength and endurance test Alex was conducting secretly both for her own purposes and for Lena’s who had asked the first day Kara had shown herself. She was also less worried bout a broken leg because thanks to Brainy their medical practices had evolved beyond normal everyday standards and by tomorrow Alex’s broken leg would be nothing than a sprain. 

Kara stuck close to Alex her features stuck between worried and relieved when Brainy applied the futuristic leg brace. Alex still had to get around on crutches for the time being, but it gave her relief Alex would be back to normal by tomorrow.

Once back in Alex’s Lab they spoke.

“So, not to be the mood killer but was your reaction linked to anything you and Lena could have spoken about recently?” Alex asked softly as she worked on her computer typing away. Kara quirked a brow at the question.

“Well I mean… wait… did you guys speak about my little breakdown from the other night?” Kara countered her own curiosity weighing in. Alex took a deep breath and leaned back to look at Kara.

“W-well yeah I mean Lena is the one who has spent the most time with you since you’ve been back. I’m sorry if I over stepped but I worry about you.” Alex said sincerely deciding it was best to just be honest.

Kara took a breath and rubbed at her temples.

“I-it’s fine. I guess I had a bad break down over not being able to help people and I’m worried ill never get back to being Supergirl. I worry so much about my powers coming back I can’t help but to get sidetracked at the what if’s.” Kara said softly he voice full of worry. Alex looked Kara over once she was seemingly untouched as if their sparring match didn’t so much as work a sweat up for Kara taking this into consideration, she picked her next words carefully.

“Well I was told about Winn helping with a suit and after today’s sparring match it seems very likely that you will be back out helping people as Supergirl once more. Powers or no powers you are still a hero.” Alex said with a smile. The words caught Kara off guard it makes sense. Kara hasn’t felt herself because of being a hero. She felt that she couldn’t help anyone while powerless but that wasn’t true, she had the ability to be a hero just by being herself. Kara’s eyes welled with tears her sisters word bringing a lot to the fore front of her thinking.

Kara moved to hug Alex gently careful not to bump her sisters injured leg.

“Thank you, Alex. You have no idea what your words mean to me.” Kara said as she sniffled and broke the embrace to wipe at her face. Alex gave a slightly confused look but smiled sympathetically at Kara.

“No need to thank me Kara. Its just facts no matter if you wear the cape or not you will always be a hero.” Alex said as Kara smiled and nodded.

“Now after all that excitement I believe food is in order.” Alex offers as she pulls out her phone. Kara’s face instantly brightened.

“Yes please.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO finds itself in trouble Lena and the super friends do their best to stop the intruder. Kara arrives to find her friends in peril. Lena finally gives Kara her suit. Kara saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait but i promise i did not forget about it. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! I hope you all are enjoying time with your Family or friends or however you spend your holidays. I hope you all have had a wonderful and full day. Holidays are a time for togetherness and acceptance. I hope your families are open to the way you are you. No matter your orientation your sex or religion and race i hope you all have love and wonderful memories on this fine day. If any of you need a friend or someone to help you through dark times i am only a few clicks away. Anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i wish you all a merry Christmas and happy holidays from your everyday ordinary SUPERCORP SHIPPER ENJOY!!!! MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL.

A few months later.

Kara and Lena had basically been living together, dating but without the label they both loved sharing Kara’s bed they both enjoyed waking up entangled in one another. However, they had not yet taken the next step in their relationship teasing and long sensual make out sessions with light groping was about as far as they had ever got. It was slowly building to a bursting point the sexual tension was beyond palpable but the two sustained they both had their own reasons, neither was about to push the other. 

Kara had managed to get her freeze breath and heat vision back along with being back to full strength as it came to her literal strength. Kara was so close to having everything back but as the days wear on she starts to get frustrated. Helping people as Supergirl is a big part of her life and who she is. Until she was able to help people and be their hero, she would always feel like less of a person. That brings us to the day that changes that.

Lena had received a distress call earlier in the day some one had been wreaking havoc on national cities computer frame. No one in the DEO knew what it was except for Brainy who instantly called Lena for back up. When Kara spent most of the night with no word from any of her friends she worried and made her way to the DEO. The scene she walked in on made her instantly pale and her heart thump uncontrollably. She was scared many of the DEO agents were unconscious and had obviously been attacked. She frantically made her way through the DEO to her sisters Lab. Alex was unconscious and bleeding Lena, Nia and brainy were busy fighting Indigo someone Kara had though J’onn dealt with so long ago. Apparently, that had not been the case and the older Brainiac version was back and badder than ever.

Lena had managed to pull up an encrypted firewall in the main frame to block indigo from messing with any other systems. Brainy had coded in a virus which pulled Indigo from her non-corporeal data form. From there they had tried to subdue the blue tech alien. But failed as they were still fighting her off Kara made her way to her sister. As Kara reached for Alex Indigo attacked sending Nia into a wall and Brainy through a lab cabinet. Lena launched back cracking the blue Alien to the ground. With a hard thump Indigo crumpled to the floor pulling herself up and smiling wickedly.

“I do not know you Although I must say I am impressed. The last time I was here I dealt with the blonde Kryptonian and the Martian but you. You’re just a regular everyday ordinary human. How is it you are the weakest out of the bunch, yet you are the only one able to actually hurt me?” Indigo asked with a scoff as she stretched. Lena frantically took in her three unconscious team mates her eyes worried but her outer facade cool, calm and calculated. She gave a quick glance to Kara almost as if contemplating something before turning her attention back to Indigo.

“This human is not just ordinary. I am Lena Luthor one of the worlds finest tech geniuses. The reason I can hurt you is because I know your weaknesses. When you took in the virus Brainy inserted into the system it not only pulled you out but gave a very detailed brain scan. I may be human, but I assure you I’m not a person to fuck with.” Lena said with a smile. Her eyes were blazing and her body thrumming with energy as she took another lunge at Indigo. This time however her cockiness got the best of her. She let her guard down and was flung into a lab table. Indigo was on her pulling her up by the back of her neck and extending a finger to morph into a point. Suit or no suit her finger would cut through anything. Lena gulped her eyes wide in fear. Indigo then turned her attention to Kara when Kara stood suddenly.

Kara clinched her fist she wanted to attack and save Lena but without the full range of her powers she wasn’t sure if she could. Lena fidgeted with something in her hand. Indigo was too busy staring Kara down to see Nia pull herself from the ground. Lena motioned for Nia to hold off Nia did as commanded and stayed quiet. 

“You have no business being here Non is long sense been locked up and transported halfway around the globe. Why are you here?!” Kara asked her voice filled with rage as she saw Indigo's grip tighten on Lena. With a chuckle Indigo shook her head giving a disgusted look.

“Non was stupid with a one-track mind. He served his usefulness. Her on the other hand. She is valuable and I seek her help in my own endeavors.” Indigo answered as she dug her nail into Lena’s shoulder. Lena groaned out of pain as Indigo’s finger broke through her suit and pierced her skin. Kara felt her body shaking with anger but kept herself rooted in place.

“Let her go. Whatever you have planned ill stop you.” Kara gritted out as she fought herself on attacking. Lena could tell the situation was far from over. She took the small device she had in her hand and tossed it to the ground watching as it slid over to Kara. Indigo saw the device skid across the floor. She hit Lena in the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. Kara took the small distraction and used it to pick the device up from the ground and press the button watching as she was enveloped in a blue and red suit. Kara smirked as her cape and family crest developed on her skin. Indigo smirked and tossed the unconscious CEO over her shoulder.

“You will put her down before I put you down.” Kara gritted out as the suit powered up.  
Indigo shook her head and made for the door only to be stopped by Kara with her arms crossed and blocking the door.

“Don’t make me kill her. That would be a shame and then id have to find someone else to do my bidding.” Indigo sneered. Kara simply stared her down hoping for a moment the Alien would give up without a fight.

“Trust me, you don’t want to harm a hair on her head, or I swear to you I will make your life hell.” Kara threatened as she took a step closer to Indigo. Indigo chuckled before she was knocked forward letting her grip on Lena falter as she dropped the CEO to the floor. Nia had taken the opportunity to blast Indigo as she turned her back on her. Kara stepped between the CEO and Indigo the second Lena hit the floor. Indigo gulped hard before she knew what was going on Kara had punched her sending her flying into a few lab computers.

Indigo groaned in pain as she felt cold hard steel and glass crush and bend at the impact of her body. Kara used the suits improved speed to Make it to Indigo only a few seconds after the alien had hit the floor. Kara was on her throwing punch after punch into her abdomen. Indigo had no idea what to do she was panicked as Kara laid into her. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to hurt you.” Kara scoffed out her anger for finding her friends and family in the situation she had burning at the forefront of her thoughts. Kara let punch after punch fly into any space on Indigo as she could until the Alien had fallen unconscious. Kara huffed as she pulled herself from the Alien. Lena had woken up at some point and managed to program and rig a USB for secure storage and containment of Indigo. 

“Good work but I think you may have gone a bit overboard.” Nia said as she patted Kara on the back. Kara shook her head and made her way to Lena.  
“Thank you. The suit is perfect and helped so much. I am glad I could save you. How is your shoulder?” Kara asked softly her body relaxed. Lena smiled up and handed Kara the USB.

“I am fine and so is your sister and Brainy everyone else here will come too soon why don’t you and Brainy use that to lock her up while I go and collect everyone for a wellness check.” Lena said as she motioned to the USB then to the area around them. Kara nodded and made her way over to Brainy handing him the device. They made short work of Indigo with a little bit of extra reinforcement by Brainy just as an extra per-caution.

Lena made her way around the DEO giving everyone a clear bill of Health when they were thoroughly examined.

Later that day.

The DEO clean up was quick most of the workers going back to work not even moments after being cleared. The gang made plans for hang out time at Kara’s for later. Kara was so excited to finally have her suit she couldn’t wait to test it out more. Lena was all for running tests on how Kara’s body would react to the suit. Kara trained and pushed her limits with all types of different exercises and tested the max limits to the suit nearly breaking it twice. Lena was worried Kara would go a bit overboard but was happy when she pulled back at the last second sparing her both her sanity and worry the suit would break. Kara however was happy she could use super speed and finally fly again the suit helped her in ways she would never forget. The only time she faltered was when she flew by herself. It felt good but it wasn’t as freeing as it had once been, she hated being stuck in a head to toe concealed suit because it made her feel claustrophobic.

Once all testing was complete, she retired to her apartment with Lena long with times the others would be over.

Knowing she had the suit and most of her abilities back kara gave a content and happy sigh.

"Finally i feel like im completely back".


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night with the gang.  
Kara and Lena have a touching moment both dealing with feelings they have reasons for being scared to act on. they have both admitted they love each other, but that was when Kara had first come back they have not said it out loud since and it seems to be a bump they need to accept and admit again out loud. Will they over come their worries and fears and say it once more with feeling? or will they simply feel it and allow for time to work out the reality of letting the words fly with reckless abandon? who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES!!!! 
> 
> soooooooooooo i owe each and every single on of you wonderful people an apology for taking so fucking long on updating this story. i will not bore you with my lame reasoning's but i will tell you i have not forgotten about this and i will be pushing myself to get back into updating at least once a week if not more. i know i know i keep saying this and i keep letting you all down well damn it im getting my grove back. NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM FINISHING THIS STORY.
> 
> With that said i am truly grateful for everyone here and i hope you all will continue to read and enjoy my work.
> 
> as always comments and Kudos are always welcome ENJOY! :)

Game Night.

The group all met at Kara’s shortly after being cleared by the DEO medics, they all brought their own drinks and designated snack items. Kara and Lena simply just had to move furniture to clear space for all the superfirends. Brainy, Nia, Kelly and Alex all arrived in a group shortly followed by J’onn and Winn. Each person had their own pick for their first game, but it ultimately came down to Kara’s choice. 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with Kara’s first pick of Clue. It was the perfect game to start with for various reasons, no teams, no odd man out also challenging and fun in its own right.

They soon move on to Sorry followed by Trouble J’onn and Winn opting to play second match with Lena and Kara. A few hours pass many drinks and snacks had been had, the group were having a blast most of them drunk or close to drunk. 

Kara eventually snuck away she was happy yes, but she couldn’t help feeling like something was missing or off. She made her way to the roof one of her favorite places, she would often come up to think or clear her mind it was one of her many comforts. Kara made her way through the rooftop garden taking her time to smell the flowers she had planted a while back. She smiled pleasantly surprised her garden had been kept so nicely while she had been dead or gone. She hadn’t heard Lena follow her up so when she felt arms wrap around her from behind it took everything in her not to jump.

“Hey, I saw you sneak off and was wondering what was on your mind…. Are you alright?” Lena asked softly as Kara began turning in her arms to face her. Kara smiled softly and took a breath.

“I just needed somewhere to think, and you know how much this place means to me. I’m so happy the flowers seem to be doing fantastic.” Kara says softly as she reaches her hand up to cup Lena’s cheek. Lena closes her eyes for a moment a content smile on her lips as she leans into the palm of Kara’s hand.

“I-I am glad you think so, it took so long to get the hang of taking care of them I often worried I was going to be the end of them, but it seems my hard work and careful research has paid off.” Lena says with a small chuckle. Kara laughs softly as she shakes her head.

“Only you would research how to properly care for plant life…. Thank you though I greatly appreciate it. I’m honestly a little envious.” Kara says as she lets her hand fall to grasp at Lena’s arm gently so she can direct the woman to the bench. They sit and Kara holds Lena’s hand softly running her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. Lena smiles and raises a brow at Kara’s admission of envy over some plants.

“You are welcome, but why envious?” Lena asks curiously. Kara takes a breath and shakes her head a goofy look on her face.

“I am envious because it seems you have managed to do a better job at keeping them alive than I ever could.” Kara admits with a blush dusting her cheeks. Lena laughs and shakes her head.

“Well don’t be envious over some plants darling. I only managed to care for them so well in case you ever came back. I wanted you to have your special place all ready and brilliant for your return because I know how much it would mean to you.” Lena said softly her face less silly than before her tone slightly somber as she stared into clear twinkling blue eyes. Kara beams at Lena’s reasoning her heart happy for Lena. 

“Now I must apologize for my envy. You truly have been the only person besides Alex who knows me so well. You pay attention to everything when it comes to me and I couldn’t be happier to have you in my life.” Kara says with a heartfelt look. Lena smiles and nods squeezing softly on their joined hands.

“I… I would do anything to make sure you are happy. Seeing you smile lights up my other wise dark world…” Lena admits her heart beating slightly faster than it had been moments ago. She takes a small pause to get her thoughts in order before she takes a deep breath and speaks again.

“When you were gone, I used this place to keep my mind occupied. In a way it grew on me and became a part of me. It like your apartment was gaining a place in my life a place I could come to forget the world and be as close to you as I could with out you actually being here.” Lena said with such raw emotion and sincerity Kara couldn’t help but feel everything Lena was conveying. Kara pulled Lena into a sideways hug, pulling her as close as physically possible. Lena was taken aback by the feel of Kara pressed so close against her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she couldn’t help the small tear that escaped her eye. Kara held her like her life depended on Lena and this moment, Lena reached up and wiped away the tear that had slid down her cheek. Kara felt Lena move and heard a small sniffle she pulled back enough to look Lena over her face softening.

“There is no need to cry I am right here and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon…. or ever for that matter. My place is here in this time with you and my family. I don’t know if you know this but without all of you by my side, I don’t think I would be the person I am today.” Kara says sincerely as she reached up to tuck Lena’s hair behind her ear. Lena couldn’t help but to get lost in Kara’s eyes she felt so peaceful and happy like if the world were ending, she wouldn’t care because she would be with Kara in her final moments and that meant everything to her. No words would form as she just let herself be in the moment and feel the emotions flowing like lava out of her. She Leaned forward and touched her lips to Kara’s softly.

Sure, the two had been sharing kisses and cuddling more, but there had been something different about this kiss. This kiss made the world spin it was so soft but so full of emotion Kara couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden rush of emotions wondering what the emotions meant. Lena on the other hand just needed to feel, she knew what she was feeling but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to voice it, so she chose to do what she could to try and say it without words in hopes, or out of fear she did not know. All she could do was hope. 

In this moment with all this emotion Kara finally came to the conclusion she was utterly and irrevocably in love with Lena Luthor sure they had already admitted it when Kara had returned there was just something this time that made it overly real.

Lena was as well. Lena wasn’t ready to say it again out of fear of it all being a dream. Kara on the other hand still wasn’t quite sure she was even back in reality for all she knew she was still dead floating out in space somewhere and this was all just a delusion brought on from being without oxygen for so long. Both women had their reasons, but both felt the same. Now the only thing left for them was accepting it was in fact real.

The two had been too wrapped up in their own little world to notice they did in fact have an on looker.

Alex had come up to see what had been on Kara’s mind, but she stopped when she saw the two having an intimate chat. She felt like she was intruding but she was too curious to know just how her sister really was. She heard their conversation and her heart ached at the obvious words the two needed to say she was how ever not going to push the two. She knew Kara and Lena had fallen in love at some point, but she wasn’t sure they were ready to admit it fully she heard the skepticism in Kara’s voice.

When Lena leaned in Alex smiled and took it as a que to finally walk away.

Kara and Lena shared this moment for what seemed like forever when they had finally made their way back to Kara’s apartment, they were surprised to see everyone had cleared out. When Kara made her way to the kitchen, she spotted a note left by Alex.

Kar.

We all decided to head out its late and most of us have work tomorrow we love you have a great night. Also, we cleaned up, I will call you tomorrow.

Love, Alex.

Kara read the note shook her head and smiled. She set the note back on the table grabbed her and Lena water then headed back out to the Living room taking a seat next to Lena handing her the water. Lena had already picked a movie and was wrapped up in the blanket. She took the water with a thank you then set it aside to open the blanket to allow Kara to cuddle into her underneath the blanket. The two hadn’t even made it through the opening credits before passing out, both were content and happy with how the night went.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things seem to be back to normal Kara begins experiencing some issues with her powers once more this time its not a lack of power but more of a surge of power that is hard to control. it worries Alex, Kara and Lena too the point they run more tests prompting them to need to speak/ see Alura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry for the wait im not gonna make any promises but i will explain i havent been updating for lack of motivation, im sorry and i will try to keep chapters shorter to prompt a more timely update regiment. any way please dont hate me. Comments and Kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy. thank you all for sticking around.

A couple of weeks pass uneventfully. 

The Superfirends all continuing with their own lives. National City was beyond happy to have Supergirl back. Kara however had been having problems with regulating her strength, she had been using an access amount of power every she went to do menial tasks. For instance, she tries to grab a glass for water the glass shatters, she tries to open the door it comes off the hinges. To say she was beyond frustrated would be an understatement. Kara had perfected her strength years ago but for some reason ever since she got her powers back it had been difficult.

One day after breaking six glasses and tearing the bathroom door from its hinges for the millionth time after coaxing and worry from Lena she decided to allow Alex and Lena to run tests.

L-Corp lab.

“Has anything felt different recently? I mean other than getting your powers back?” Alex said as she stood in front of Kara crossing her arms.  
Kara took a few minutes thinking about how she currently felt, comparing how it felt before the crisis. She furrowed her brow and bit the inside of her cheek. After a few moments she shrugged and shook her head.

“No, nothing feels different. I don’t know maybe it’s just because I had been gone for so long? I don’t know but whatever it is I’m sure I’m just out of practice.” Kara shrugged. Lena came in a moment later a few files in her hand.

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Lena said with raised eyebrows her eyes not leaving the paper in front of her. Alex turns her attention to Lena curiosity in her eyes. Kara looks at Lena with confusion her eyebrows still furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Alex asks seriously.

“Well look here compare her status from before the crisis to when she came back and then look at the results from today.” Lena said as she laid the results out in front of them on the table. Alex leaned in looking closely her face contorting from confused to indifferent and finally to surprised and a little worried. Now Kara had been gone for a while, but she was still the kryptonian scientist she had been brought up to be. She leaned in and her eyes traced the information with worry as she came to the last result. Kara’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide.

“We-” Alex spoke Kara cut her off.

“We need to go speak to my mother.” Kara said worried as she hurried out the door pausing to look back with urgency. Alex and Lena nodded in unison and immediately followed the worried kryptonian. 

The trio made their way to J’onn’s place. They needed a ship and they knew just who to speak to.

J’onn greeted the group with a warm welcome allowing them to enter and make their way up to their non-DEO headquarters where brainy and Nia had been training. Winn was there working on what seemed to be schematics for the Legion cruiser. Everyone had stilled when the trio walked in clearly their worried state made them all fall to attention.

“What’s wrong who do we need to fight now?” Nia asked as she made her way to the three.

“We don’t need to fight anyone or anything we came to speak to brainy.” Alex said as her faced softened a bit when she realized she may have been a little harsh explaining their presence. Nia nodded and nudged brainy.

“And what director Danvers may I assist you with?” Brainy asks softly as he moves to stand next to Kara.

“We need to borrow your ship.” Alex explains. Brainy takes a second nodding a moment later and reaching into his pocket tossing the keys at Alex a few seconds later.

“All I ask is you be careful that ship is worth more than this entire city block.” Brainy says before he bows his head and turns to move back towards the sparring area Nia, and he had just been on moments ago. Alex nods and turns to make her way to the roof followed by Lena and Kara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio borrow Brainy's Legion ship. Alex heads off once on the ship to continue studying her sisters files along with a few others seeking a possible answer from the other Kryptonians. Kara and Lena have sometime to their selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse as to the wait on this chapter i am simply a horrible person who gets lazy. ANYYYY WAYYY this chapter is mainly Kara and Lena. im sorry the next chapter will be all about Argo and Kara's condition. i am glad you all are sticking around and i hope you all enjoy!!! comments and Kudos are always welcome!!!

The trio awaited as the cloaked legion ship’s door opened lowering the ramp and allowing the three access. They wasted no time entering and shutting the door behind them. Alex made her way to the war room where she would continue going over Kara’s files. Lena and Kara made their way to the cockpit Lena slipping into the moving chair and quickly typing in their destination. Once everything was set Lena set the ship to auto pilot so she could speak with Kara.

“Kara.” Lena said softly pulling the blondes attention from the window where she was watching the skyline turn from a bright blue to darker start kissed sky then eventually space. Kara did not hear Lena so when she felt a hand suddenly on her shoulder, she jumped slightly causing Lena to raise a questioning brow.

“Are you alright? I seemed to have startled you.” Lena questioned her face taking on a slight look of worry and concern. Kara smiled and shook her head.

“Sorry I seemed to have drifted off in my thoughts.” Kara said softly as she turned slightly to grasp Lena’s hand with a smile.

“I was just watching as we left earth. I have always been drawn to space…. I guess somethings do not change.” Kara said as she gazed back out the window pausing for a moment before her face shifted into slight worry.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I promise whatever it is, it will not take me from you.” Kara said with certainty. She really had no idea what was going on with her. First her powers left her then when she got them back, they seem overpowered she honestly just wanted everything to be back to normal in fear of hurting Lena. She wanted to touch the woman with loving hands, she wanted to kiss her without thinking she’d break the other’s noes. But out of everything she finally wanted to make love to the woman the way she wanted to all those years ago. Kara lost in her thoughts let out a small huff at the last thought causing Lena to pull the blondes attention back to her.

“Hey, whatever is on your mind I’m here to listen.” Lena said with sincerity her face softened into a small assuring smile. Kara let out a small laugh nodding her head as she acknowledged Lena’s words.

“I know that.” Kara said with a smile as she pulled Lena gently over to a few seats setting down and motioning for Lena to do the same. Lena followed with a smile her eyes twinkling as she stared at Kara.

They sat quietly for a few moments as the ship’s computer indicated they had a few hours before arriving at their destination. The legion ship may be fast but as the floating city of Argo floated halfway between earth and Mars it would still take some time to get there. Kara once again let the room fall quiet for some time allowing for the pair to let their thoughts wonder.

Kara was thinking about what her body was trying to tell her, why her powers were so out of control. Lena how ever seemed to be lost staring at the blonde she trailed her gaze from strong arms up a defined and smooth collar bone swallowing thickly as she traced up the pounding vein in the blonde’s neck. She let herself really take in the blonde once her gaze fell upon the blonde’s strong jawline and up her lightly freckled face, she almost sighed out loud once she hit blue eyes. She never thought she would see Kara again let alone be allowed to touch her again. Subconsciously her grasp on the blonde’s hand tightened pulling the blonde’s gaze back to her.  
Kara’s eyes met her as a blush overtook her face.

“I’m sorry it seems I have drifted off again.” Kara said softly her voice wavering slightly at the look Lena was giving her. Lena simply smiled as she gave a small sigh.

“I-I it’s okay I seemed to have let myself get distracted.” Lena husked softly. The sound of Lena’s voice caught Kara’s attention as she smirked at Lena’s obvious unblinking stare. She leaned in slightly no realizing what she was doing all other thoughts forgotten as she was taken over by the need and want to kiss the woman in front of her, so she did this kiss was much like that of the one that had taken place on Kara’s roof. Kara quickly pulled away before she could allow herself to get carried away. Lena startled in confusion opening her eyes with a slight look of worry.

“I-I I’m sorry I really would like to continue this b-but i...” Kara began but was cut off by Lena smiling with a small blush.

“It’s okay. I honestly would really like to know what’s going on in that mind of yours. I’m sorry for just suddenly kissing you. I couldn’t help it your just…. So…. Alluring and I couldn’t stop staring and-and I’m sorry.” Lena said slightly embarrassed her eyes on the floor in front of her. Kara just chuckled softly before tugging on Lena’s hand.

“No need to be sorry Lena.” Kara said softly as her face relaxed a little before her expression went slightly tight. “It’s just until my powers are back under my full control i-I’m afraid if we do anything ill hurt you.” Kara admitted with a slight stutter. Lena nodded and rubbed the back of Kara’s hand.

“Of course, I am sorry. It’s understandable.” Lena offers with an understanding smile. Nothing was said after this Lena simply leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder.  
A few hours Later.

The two were startled awake by a slightly clumsy Alex entering the cockpit dropping some of the files she had an apologetic look on her face.

“W-where…. Are we there?” Kara asked sleepily as Lena let out a small yawn next to her.

“Yeah your moms expecting us. We should probably get everything rounded up and meet with her.” Alex said as she shifted all the files into a sleek business case. Kara nodded and pulled herself from the chair groaning slightly as she stretched.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive and get to work going over a plan to help Kara. Lena's relieved Kara finally labels what they are to one another Alura is elated her daughter is with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly just talking but thats probably how much of the Argo chapters will go but hey its all good i hope. Any way i hope you all enjoy Comments and Kudos are always Welcome!!!!

Kara was the first to exit the ship smiling brightly as her mother and aunt wave from the landing pad. Kara quickly bounds down and engulfs her mother in a hug not worrying of hurting her mother. After all they were kryptonians under a yellow sun. Her mother hugged her back tightly exhaling happily as she did. Kara broke the embrace and quickly switched to hugging her aunt. They stayed like that for a moment both enjoying the hug. Lena and Alex stood by quietly waiting until Kara was done.   
After Kara let her aunt go Alex cleared her throat pulling everyone’s attention back to them with a smile and a wave. Lena simply stood quietly remembering the last time she had seen Alura.

“Ah… sorry this is Alex and uhm my-my girlfriend Lena. You met them briefly back when Salena was wreaking havoc.” Kara stuttered slightly blushing wildly as her mother lit up with recognition faulting for a moment before smiling once more.

“I do remember meeting you both although back then I had though you to be her best friend… I’m relieved you two have become something more. The obviousness of your connection was apparent even back then. Although it seems it has taken a long time for you two to allow yourselves to be with one another.” Alura says with a bright smile. Lena smiled her heart beating out of her chest at Alura’s words neither of the women had labeled them as together or not but now, Lena was bursting with happiness Kara had finally let everyone know what they were to one another. Alex smiled and nodded as Kara began walking towards Lena. She took Lena’s hand and began to motion for everyone to make their way inside.

Once inside the Zor-el home the group make themselves comfortable in the living quarters set upon a large couch.

“So, Alex tells me you are having complications with your powers?” Astra asks with a raised brow. Kara nods and bites the inside of her cheek.

“I-I had no powers at all when I first landed back on earth, but as the months passed, I began gaining them back slowly at first but fully just a few weeks ago. My powers are so strong I fight so hard to keep them in check just earlier today I broke six glasses and I swear I don’t have a bathroom door anymore.” Kara admits with an irritated look on her face. Astra nods her face scrunched in concentration. Alura leans forward and pats a comforting hand on her daughter’s knee.

“We will figure it out I have the best equipment and the best kryptonian medical team available for this I promise.” Alura says with sincerity. Kara nods and blows out a puff of air her stomach growling loudly. Kara blushes wildly out of embarrassment giving a shy smile.  
Astra chuckles before standing.

“I think the first order of business is food you all must be famished after that long flight here.” Astra says as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

The group wait until Astra returns before speaking in depth about anything involving Kara’s problem.  
It only takes about twenty minutes for Astra to return with a plethora of food she sets it down on the table quickly heading back to grab them something to drink. Kara’s eyes light up as she quickly begins to reach for various items, she stuffs into her mouth almost immediately. Lena not wanting to be rude grabs for the most human looking food she can and take a tentative bite before letting out a small sigh smiling before grabbing more. Alex on the other hand was digging in not as rudely as Kara but she grabbed a substantial amount of food. Alex gives Kara a look as Kara shoves more food into her mouth. Alura just chuckles and shakes her head directing her attention to Alex.

“Ever since she was a child, she’s always had a substantial appetite. Any way leaving out my daughters eating habits and lack of manners could I see the files you have compiled over her condition I would like to take a look at them.?” Alura asked. Alex nods and quickly grabs the files from the case.

“I-I hope its not too much to ask but I brought some other unrelated files id like you to have a look at while were here if that’s okay?” Alex asks as she passes over a pile of files.

“Of course, anything to help the sister of my daughter.” Alura says with a smile and nod. Alex smiles and nods back as Kara lets out a contented sigh patting her stomach as she leans back into the couch.

After everyone had ate and the table had been cleared Alura Alex and Lena began their study. Alex and Lena asking all sorts of questions as the night progressed. Kara trailed off and decided to spend some time in her childhood room letting out a small sigh as she flopped down on her bed taking in the feel of being home again after so long. She rolls over to face the window taking in the surrounding buildings she saw so long ago. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath pulling herself from the bed a minute later. She decides she wants to get comfortable, so she rifles through her closet pulling out a simple white dress. She makes her way to the bathroom and decides on a bath.  
The group are deep in discussion when Kara finally reemerges in the living quarters. 

“We need scans and a few new blood samples she needs to go through some physical testing as well, but we have plenty of time. Tomorrow we will set up for an x ray, but for today you all should relax maybe explore the city.” Alura says cheerfully as she catches her daughter out of the corner of her eyes a smile taking over her face.  
Everyone follows Alura’s gaze. Alex quirks her brow, Lena lets out a small gasp.

“Hey guys what’s the plan?” Kara asks with a small blush and awkward wave.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day out starts with running into an old friend of Kara's prompting what seems like jealousy from Lena. Lena makes her way back to the El residence and proceeds to speak and bond with Astra over their similar pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have been hard at work on new chapters for this story i hope you all enjoy this one its heavily focused on Lena but i swear its for bonding purposes i also introduce a minor original character who we will not see past this chapter.As always comments and kudos are always welcome ENJOY!!!!

Lena was speechless seeing Kara in her own cultural garb. Kara was wearing a long white dress that hugged her body loosely, sleeveless showing off Kara’s toned arms her hair was flowing freely pinned up on one side with a beautiful white Kryptonian flower. Lena made a mental not to ask what it was called so she could potentially bring it to earth and grow some in Kara’s garden. How her mind wondered over the blonde was not lost on the rest. Alex nudged Lena with her shoulder pulling the CEO out of her thoughts. Alura pretended not to notice while Astra gave a fake cough to hide her small laugh.

“Your mother was just telling us we have plenty of time. Tomorrow she will start up testing with a blood sample and an x-ray.” Alex says with a roll of her eyes at Kara’s cringe face from mention of more blood testing. 

“I hate having my blood drawn.” Kara all but whines. Alura laughs and shakes her head.

“Some things never change it seems. Now what do you say to taking a little tour with your sister and your girlfriend?” Alura asks as she stands from the couch. Kara nods and smiles allowing for her mother to lead the way.

A few hours later.

They group traveled throughout the city saw the guild halls the mood seems to have shifted when Kara bumps into an old friend Sena-si. The two had gone into school together had been close during Kara’s childhood. Alura had filled Alex in on who the woman was Lena however was distracted by this new person she had not heard Alura’s explanation of the woman. 

Kara was elated at seeing her, now much older childhood friend hugging her tightly. Lena felt a pit form in her stomach and eventually excused herself back to the El residence. 

Once back at the residence Lena bumped into Astra.

“What seems to be the matter?” Astra asks as she sets aside a little project of her own. Lena sighs and shakes her head.

“I’m not quite sure…. It is nothing really, I just … I keep forgetting that this is Kara’s true home.” Lena says softly as she takes a seat at the kitchen table her eyes scanning the bits and pieces of tech Astra had been tinkering with. Astra takes a moment nodding as she scans Lena’s expression. Astra notes Lena feels uncomfortable not with her or Kara’s home but the situation She can also tell Lena’s perhaps distraught with herself, this thought however brief prompts Astra to smile and pat Lena on the hand comforting the woman and pulling her attention to her.

“As my nieces’ girlfriend... you can speak freely, and I will help in whatever way possible.” Astra says her eyes kind and understanding. Lena’s taken aback a bit at how the older woman speaks but feels safe like she could tell her she just shot someone and Astra would simply say “where do we hide the body” the thought makes Lena smile and shake her head.

“I don’t know I suppose I’m happy Kara is here… hell I’m happy she’s alive at all. I’m just afraid that whatever is afflicting her I will not be able to help solve.” Lena says with a look down toward her hand. She shakes her head and gives a small sigh. Astra says nothing for a moment allowing for her thoughts to collect as she feels the deeper meaning in Lena’s words. After a few minutes Astra quirks a brow.

“Tell me why you feel this thing afflicting Kara is your burden alone to cure?” Lena furrows her brow as she gives a halfhearted laugh.

“Is it really that easy for you to read my expressions?” 

“If you have been through what I have it is easy to read the truth behind one’s eyes.” Astra states simply as she stands. “I feel there is lot you are holding against yourself and I feel like maybe a drink will make it easier for you to sort through your thoughts.” Astra sates more than offering feeling as though she and Lena have more in common than the human CEO first thought. She makes her way over to a cabinet a pulls a bottle of amber liquid out pulling two glasses out and filling them half way. Lena quirks a brow and hesitates.

“Do not worry this is simple human scotch safe for your consumption.” Astra says as she lifts the glass up to her lips. Lena scrunches her brow before taking a sip and letting the alcohol wash over her.

“I would not think an alien who could not feel the effects would still drink something like this.” Lena muses as she sets her glass down.

“I may not feel the effects, but the taste is soothing to me.” Astra supplies as she takes another drink.

“Ah”

“Now all small talk aside, tell me… why do you feel so responsible for what is happening with Kara?” Astra asks her gaze focused back on her tinkering. Lena bites the inside of her cheek.

“I’ve loved her for what seems like a lifetime.” Lena starts slowly her thoughts swirling around and going from 0 to 60 as she thinks of all the times, they had saved one another. 

“All the hardships we have faced has made every moment something I cherish deeply. The thing I am stuck on is…. Am I worthy? I have hurt her I have lied to her I have even used her for personal gain. The sad thing is the day she sacrificed herself I did not fight harder for her to stay I just let her go I watched her walk away t-to her death.” Lena cracks out the scotch burning her throat as the tears sting her eyes. Astra nods not pulling her gaze from the tech in front of her. Its not that she does not care, it’s more like she can feel Lena’s guilt and remorse fill the air like a mist. Astra takes a moment for Lena to continue but when the CEO falters Astra offers some musings of her own about the situation.

“You feel you need to figure out what is wrong in order to feel like you are worthy of her? Can you not see that you, a human has hung the stars for my niece who is an alien, someone who has lived among the stars.? Do you question the feelings she feels for you? Or, do you question the feelings you feel for her?” Astra asks abruptly as she now has her full attention on Lena. Lena mulls Astra’s questions over for a moment taking a deep breath.

“I love her, I just feel like she wouldn’t be having this problem with her powers if it weren’t for me letting her go…. I would never question her feelings towards me or my own towards her. The only feelings I’m questioning is my own towards myself.” Lena admits with a huff, she knew having this talk would bring her own mood down but maybe, just maybe this is what she needs. 

“Self-loathing? I figured as much. But why do you feel it is your fault she did what she did?” Astra says off handedly her eyes back on her tech.

“Growing up in a family of maniacs and narcissistic sociopaths makes you think like one. I found out who Kara really was, and my world shut down I wanted to hurt her I wished I had never met her. Feeling like all our relationship was just built on lies and betrayal. Growing up in a family who teaches you betrayal is worse than death makes a person make rash decisions with horrible consequences. I hate myself for how I handled everything she didn’t deserve that.” Lena huffs her mood severely darkened by delving deep into her past feelings. Astra chuckles softly and shakes her head placing a soothing hand on Lena’s.

“Child if anyone could relate to you more than I, I would be surprised. You lied to her and did petty things you never once intentionally tried to kill her. I on the other hand have. I am not saying it’s the best thing in life to try and murder your own blood, but I do not see you being a cold-blooded killer. I was a general in the Kryptonian army I was conditioned for bringing death in my story all it took was the love for war and a husband who manipulated and brainwashed me to turn against everything.” Astra admits as she sees understanding creep its way through bright green eyes.

“I have heard of your family and I have seen just how close our stories seem to be. I know you shot your brother, but I also know you would not hesitate to do so if you are presented the opportunity again. Trauma no matter the medium has a distinct effect on us all the only thing separating your story from mine is I took the wrong path and paid for it myself, you on the other hand seemed to have made your own path sprinkled with light and dark overcoming all obstacles for the greater good.” Astra continues her train of thought solely on Lena and her inner turmoil. Lena’s at a loss for words the entire conversation being set around her self-loathing only to find she is not the only one who has been down this path. Hearing Astra’s story has put her own into perspective, yeah Lena still feels guilty about somethings but seeing as Astra had gone through something just as bad if not worse and she’s still here living better than before with a mind set that has out grown and evolved past that of her previous maniacal dispositions gives Lena hope that she really does deserve Kara.

“Thank you Astra I believe this has been therapeutic for the both of us.” Lena says with a nod as she prompts to fill both their glasses once more.

Later that evening.

The other three women make their way into the El residence with confusion written on their face as they take in the sight of a drunken Lena and a tipsy Astra, who apparently opted on bringing out her own alien alcohol so she could get on Lena’s level so to say.

“What is going on here?” Kara asks with a chuckle at seeing her aunt tipsily bonding with her girlfriend over some new invented contraption in front of them. Lena smiles up at Kara a bright toothy smile that seems to make a blush creep on to Kara’s face.

“We were talking and of course the conversation took a slightly dark turn so Astra pulled out the alcohol. We made this weird sort of box thing that is supposed to help stability in projected conversations but its not quite right.” Lena explains her words slurring slightly as she motions to the offending item in front of them. Astra quirks her head up from the box and shrugs.

“I like this human of yours a lot Kara she is quite smart and catches on to Kryptonian science like you did when you were younger.” Astra admits with a fond smile. Kara blinks for a few seconds her mouth agape at her drunken aunt.

“Well it seems you two have bonded quite well.” Alura says with a smile before continuing.

“Although it has gotten quite late. Why don’t you take Lena to your room so she can shower and change and ill have some food delivered to your room in a little bit. Alex and I will make sure Astra is taken care of we still have somethings to discuss.” Alura instructs as she makes her way to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the small mess of tools Astra and Lena had left strewn about. Kara nods and holds out her hand for Lena who takes it immediately smiling when Kara gently pulls her from the couch.

Alex simply nods her head and takes the space next to Astra Lena had just vacated. Watching as Kara and Lena retreat around a nearby corner she quirks her brow facing a suddenly sober looking Astra who nods in the direction the pair had went.

“My niece is lucky to have found someone as worthy as Lena. If the matrix were able to use human DNA, I’m sure they would be a hundred percent match here on krypton.” Astra says with a fond smile. Alex laughs softly before shaking her head.

“Lena does have a habit of growing on you. I’m speaking from personal experience.” Alex admits as she reaches for a glass Alura offers her.

“I am sure you have learned much of Lena. But now there are other things we need to discuss.” Alura says to Astra who nods.

“What do you think is wrong with your daughter Alura?” Astra asks softly her look thoughtful but slightly worried. Alura shakes her head taking a moment to ponder over her observations from earlier.

“I believe for all intents ad purposes Kara’s fine. There is how ever something still off in her energy. As your files have pointed out she is absorbing an alarming rate of sunlight radiation, but it does not seem to affect her negatively. I believe we will know more tomorrow, I am worried yes, but it seems her body is trying to cope and adapt to the change.” Alura states as her thought process continues on her daughters heath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally get down to business finally and hopefully finding the cause for Kara's lack of control on her powers. they argue and finally come to a plan on how to extract this offending object no matter how small it maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to update as much as i can this chapter is quite short but i'm getting the first arch of the story finished. thank you all for reading Comments and Kudos are always welcome ENJOY!!!

The next day in the since guild lab. 

Astra and Kara commandeer one of the labs for their testing Astra, Lena, Alex along with Alura instruct Kara to allow Astra to draw blood then Astra motions for Kara to enter the special Kryptonian x-ray what they find baffles them. 

“It’s so miniscule.” Alex says as she squints at the picture. Lena worries her lip between her teeth.

“How could it be something this small could be the cause?” Astra questions as she runs her finger over the picture. Alura feels as thought that may actually be the reason for Kara’s uncontrollable lack of hold, she has on her powers. The only thing they can do now is figure out what they need to do to remove it.  
Kara is instructed to join them and examine the picture she feels sick at what she sees. Finding a chair Kara collapses in it immediately. Her breathing is heavy as she covers her face with her hands.

“I had hoped nothing like this would happen but at the same time I hadn’t expected to live.” Kara says somberly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Alex asks her voice sounding serious and worried. Kara uncovers her face and gives a heaving sigh along with a nod.

“When I went to speak to Novu about a way to get rid of the Anti-Monitor he gave me a blade. A blue one ancient and powerful just like the books of destiny. I had not thought a piece of it would still be lodged within my chest. The blade was gone when I woke up here on Argo.” Kara says her voice flat and her face slightly pale.

“Why had you felt the need to leave that part out there could have been more internal damage!” Alex practically yells. Kara bobs her head knowing her sister is right. The room falls silent for a few moments.

“Now we know how it got there the question is how do we get it out? I don’t suppose you have a way?” Lena says softly her face a mask of calmness. Alura takes a moment to think not knowing if now that they are in the sol system if their surgical protocols of old would still work. "I have no idea if it would even be possible considering how close the fragment is to her heart not to mention now that we are in the sol system the yellow sun could be a problem.” Alura says her brows scrunched her voice filled with worry and concern.

Astra had been the quietest out of all of them she was carefully in thought about how to solve this dilemma. Speaking suddenly when an idea hit her.

“As a super powered Kryptonian your skin is impenetrable. Kryptonite is the only substance that can weaken us to human levels Lena has been able to synthesize the substance since Saleena went on her rampage. I also understand it was used to subdue Reign. What if we construct a drone that has the capability to concentrate the kryptonite and localize it to one part of the body. If we can achieve that we should be able to perform surgery correct?” Astra muses her ideas making sense to the women in the room. Kara has to grab Alex’s hand to hold her back seeing that the idea had not sat well with her older sister.

“I won’t let you use Kryptonite on my sister no matter the reason.” Alex grits out her voice low and full of protectiveness. Kara squeezes Alex’s hand gently giving her a calm look.

“What would you rather we take the ship to another galaxy one with a red sun and try surgery there?” Alura asks with a biting tone Alex almost flinches at. “I know she is your sister, but she is my daughter and I feel like aside from the idea I just voiced which is slightly Ludacris at this point. Making a localize beam of concentrated kryptonite maybe our only option.” Alura says her voice full of bite. She wasn’t trying to come off as harsh but like she had stated before this is her daughter and she’s thinking about a way to figure this all out. Kara getting quite tired of the fighting is about to speak but Lena beats her to the punch.

“I know we all care for Kara we all love Kara and we wants what’s best for her but why don’t we stop talking about her like she’s not in the room and let her decide I mean it is her life and her body we are talking about.” Lena states gaining a look of approval from Astra a look of gratitude from Kara and matching irritated looks from Alex and Alura. After the room fell silent for a few beats Kara sighs.

“Thank you all for caring about me I appreciate and love every single one of you, but I believe Astra’s idea would be the safest and most practical way around this. Now if you do not mind, I’m going back to our residence I have gained quite the headache from all of your bickering I need to rest.” Kara grumbles out before turning and taking her leave from the lab. Everyone stews in their own thoughts and irritations at Kara’s decision but ultimately let it go Kara’s life Kara’s choice. Lena looks to Astra and gives a worried but tired smile.

“Can you get started on the drone I’m going to make sure Kara’s alright then I’ll be back to start work on that concentrated Kryptonite.” Lena more tells than asks as she’s already heading out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena manages to solve a problem about using kryptonite. Kara thanks Lena for sticking up for her and advocating for her to her family. Kara worries she wont make it through the surgery and wants to give Lena something just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a cliffhanger for and end lol im sorry i promise you will get your smut i just think it would be better later down the line ;P sorry guys but i hope you all enjoy this small chapter i am working on the next one currently. as always comments and Kudos are always welcome ENJOY!!!

Back at Kara’s family home.

Lena had managed to catch up to Kara on her walk home. The blonde smiled and grasped Lena’s hand.

“Thank you.” Kara says softly her eyes locked on the sky above them.

“For what?” Lena questions her gaze curious. Kara simply smiles and pulls Lena into a side way hug as they walk leaning down a bit to kiss Lena on the cheek.

“For stepping up and saying something to them. If you hadn’t, I’m sure Alex and my mother would still be arguing over which is the best way to help me.” Kara admits with a shake of her head and a small chuckle. Lena nods and leans against Kara taking a deep breath.

“Well its your body and your life so why shouldn’t you make the decision. It wasn’t fair of them to treat you like you weren’t in the room.” Lena says softly as they come to a stop outside the door. Kara opens the door and leads them in.

“I appreciate you thinking about me that way I mean I know they mean well but honestly everything surrounding me since I’ve gotten back has been a bit off. I have just started feeling normal again just to find out I have a piece of blade stuck in my chest.” Kara says softly as she absent mindedly reaches her hand up to rest on her chest over her heart. Lena nods and take a step into Kara’s personal space caressing her cheek softly.

“I love you and will always have your back.” Lena says before pecking Kara on the lips softly pulling away a moment later to smile at the blonde before speaking once more.

“I’ve also been brainstorming this entire time and some of the things your sister and mother said has some fact to it. So, I think I’ve figured out a better way to help you out without the use of kryptonite.” Lena says with a soft squeeze to Kara’s shoulder.

“I would like to hear this idea of yours.” Kara admits her voice curious. Lena nods and pulls them over to sit on the couch.

“They both feel like using Kryptonite would be bad for you and after weighing the pros and cons in my head I agree. At first, I was at a loss not knowing what would be a better approach. But then it hit me ill just use red sunlight. It’s easier to produce than synthesizing Kryptonite and a thousand times safer.” Lena says with enthusiasm. Kara smiles brightly and nods her head.

“You know for all the smart people I know being crammed in one place I’m surprised no one thought about it initially.” Kara says with a chuckle. 

“Well honestly I’m surprised too I’m sure they would have figured it out, but I don’t know they’d have to actually stop arguing long enough to actually work together.” Lena laughs as she shakes her head. Kara smiles softly and just takes a moment to stare at Lena lovingly.

“What?” Lena asks with a smirk. Kara blushes slightly before smiling back.

“I’m just happy to finally be able to call you mine.” Lena blushes and grabs Kara’s shirt pulling her closer with a devious smirk. Kara’s taken by surprise for a moment before she smiles and allows Lena to crash their lips together. 

Lena’s hands slide around from the front of Kara’s shirt up her shoulders and down her back as they recline on the couch Lena flat on her back with Kara on top of her. It only takes a few moments for Kara to wedge her knee and thigh between Lena’s. with the new pressure pushing against her core Lena lets out a soft moan the feeling causing a heat to creep up her body. Kara is spurred on by the sounds Lena makes and reaches up to tangle her fingers in Lena’s hair pulling her impossibly closer. Lena gets lost in the feeling of Kara against her. She feels her heart pounding in her chest as Kara kisses deeper intertwining their tongues in a battle for dominance. Kara keeps her hold on Lena firmly as she lets her free hand find its way to Lena’s chest. Lena groans at the feel of Kara’s hand kneading her breast through her blouse. Suddenly the need to breath becomes to much and the pair split barely a hairs width part allowing for air to fill their lungs once more. 

After a few seconds Kara licks her lips and begins leaning in once more, but Lena stops her halting the super with a raised hand to her chest.

“What’s wrong i-I didn’t hurt you did i?” Kara asks worriedly. Lena shakes her head her eyes still lidded as she speaks.

“N-no you’re fine it-it’s just two things. One we are currently in the living quarters and id rather not put on a show for your family when they return and two... I thought you didn’t want to do anything out of fear of your powers possibly going haywire?” Lena states and questions all at the same time. Kara nods then smiles as she leans down to nuzzle her face against Lena’s collar bone.

“I’m afraid if I climaxed, I could hurt you yes…. but I can still help you with your own release without hurting anyone.” Kara explains with a soft look. Lena blushes but shakes her head.

“You don’t have to Kara I’m content with just being around you.” Lena says with a sweet smile. Kara shakes her head and her face and voice go soft yet serious.

“I know I don’t have to… but I want to. You have been through just as much as I have and doing what you did for me today just makes me want to even more. You deserve it Lena.”

The room is quiet for a few moments before Kara picks Lena up and carries her towards her childhood bedroom shutting the door with her foot. She gently sets Lena on the bed before bending down and resting her hands on Lena’s knees staring up into dark green eyes.

“Let me show you how much I care for you even if it’s the last time I ever get to be with you.” Kara says her face slightly down cast. It's then that the real reason Kara wants to do this crosses her mind.

“Does she want to take this time to do this because she’s afraid she wont live through her surgery?” Lena questions herself. Kara’s gaze travels back up to meet Lena’s the silent plea lingering in the air.

“She wants this because she’s afraid it’ll be like last time, she’s afraid she will lose her life and me once more only to never come back this time.” Lena thinks to herself as she bites her lip she nods and nods bringing her hand up to caress Kara’s cheek.

“o-okay just promise me when you make it through your surgery tomorrow and when your all healed you will allow me to return the favor tenfold.” Lena more states than asks her eyes searching the blondes face. Kara smiles sweetly before leaning up to peck Lena on the lips settling back where she was kneeling on the floor in front of Lena a moment later.

“Of course.” Kara says with a nod taking on hand in a fist and crossing it over her chest.

“I promise.”

Lena smiles and nods copying Kara’s movement with a bow of her head. The next thing she knows she on her back again feeling Kara practically ripping Lena’s clothes from her frame.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena fills Astra in on her work round allowing for some comments and complements to leave the older kryptonians mouth.  
Kara's surgery finally commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a whole lot to say other than im making this a story with a happy ending which is till far off and there will still be many more chapters i will have a portion of these up coming chapters focused on Dansen and their relationship because for one with everything that is going on today in the world Dansen deserves more i am a supporter to the pride community as i belong to it and i also support black lives matter as i see the world saddened and struck with the fight for basic equality and unity. No one And i mean NO ONE OF ANY ETHNICITY OR SEXUALITY SHOULD HAVE TO FIGHT JUST TO LIVE WE ARE ALL APART OF ONE RACE THE HUMAN RACE AND ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME WE START ACTING LIKE IT. no one deserves to be discriminated against for the color of their skin or the way they feel or for who they are or for who they love! i support each and everyone of you and i believe we are all worthy of respect and equal standing amongst this broken society.   
LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Lena wakes early the next morning her naked and slightly sore body pressed into an equally naked and muscular back. She gently pulls herself from the warmth of Kara and Kara’s bed and finds some clothes on the dresser nearby. She grabs the clothes and makes her way to Kara’s bathroom she turns the water on and allows it to warm up before climbing in. Lena lets out a slow relaxing breath calming her nerves and allowing the water to sooth her ache. Lena startles when she hears the shower curtain shift relaxing when Kara pulls her back against her front kissing her neck softly.

“How did you sleep?” Kara softly asks the bubble of intimacy still lingering from the night before. Lena turns her head to kiss Kara’s cheek resting her head against Kara’s neck.

“Thanks to you I slept amazingly... how about you?” Lena asks softly not allowing her voice to break their bubble. Kara chuckles softly her chest vibrating against Lena’s back as she did so.

“I drifted off shortly after you did. I wanted to make sure you were okay after…. Ya know and watched you for a bit.” Kara admits with a small blush as she runs her hands along Lena’s shoulders down her arms letting the water cascade over the both of them. Lena hums softly closing her eyes enjoying the moment. Kara lets go of Lena only for a moment to get soap and quickly begins running her hands and soap over Lena’s body. Lena relaxes into Kara’s touch allowing the kryptonian to wash her all the while smiling.

“I don’t think ill ever tire of this domesticity we have.” Lena sighs out with a small content groan as Kara kneads her back.

“Good because as long as I live, I will make it my mission to continue showing you just how much you mean to me.” Kara whispers as she bends down letting her hands work soap into Lena’s lower back and legs smirking when she gives Lena’s ass extra attention. Lena lets out a soft groan and turns her head to the side to give Kara a raised brow.

“Careful or ill need to have a continuation of last night.” Lena quips her voice low and her eyes glinting mischievously. Kara chuckles and comes back up to wrap her arms around Lena once more bringing her mouth just an inch away from Lena’s ear her breath hot and low against it as she speaks.

“Maybe that was the idea.” Kara says punctuating her words with a small nibble to Lena’s ear. 

Later that morning they finish their shower and morning activities getting dressed and walking into the living quarters hand in hand. The only person awake is Astra who is at the kitchen table running diagnostics on the Kalex drone for Kara’s surgery. Astra does a double take when she realizes Lena is not alone furrowing her brows for a moment before giving a nod.

“Good morning. It is nice to see someone has managed to pull you from your bed before the sun has even come up.” Astra pokes with a smile. Kara shakes her head and sticks out her tongue at her aunt.

“Good morning Astra do you need any help with the final touches to the drone?” Lena asks as Kara makes her way to the coffee pot pouring two mugs and making them the way she and Lena likes. Making her way over and passing Lena a mug taking a seat at the table with the other two women. 

Astra shakes her head and turns the tablet over to Lena to verify she is indeed done. Lena nods and take a slow sip of coffee clearing her throat before speaking.

“So, I did some brainstorming of my own yesterday after leaving you guys at the lab and I’ve come to a solution that would be best for everyone’s health and interests.” Lesa says as she sets her mug down. This causes Astra to quirk a brow prompting Lena to continue.

“I have decided after careful consideration and taking in the worries of both Alura and Alex that instead of using Kryptonite I will create a focused and enclosed room that will emit red sun radiation and sunlight. It will eliminate the threat of kryptonite poisoning and will allow us to decrease Kara’s powers and abilities without harming her.” Lena explains grinning slightly when she sees Astra’s eyes go wide.

After a few seconds of Astra being speechless she finally manages to blink and shake her head letting out a sigh.

“Why hadn’t I thought of that before. It is indeed the best way to allow us to work on Kara without any negative repercussions. I see why my niece has claimed you as her “girlfriend” as the humans like to say.” Astra says proudly as she pats a now blushing Kara on the shoulder.

“She’s my world and after thinking about it I figured it would be the best rout to take.” Lena says with a smile. Astra nods and stands getting ready to go wake up Alura stopping just short of the living quarter threshold.

“How long will it take for you to construct such a room and please allow me to gather the resources you need I wish to help.” Astra asks sincerely. Lena nods and answers her with a generous window of time.

“It shouldn’t take more than a few hours and I would appreciate the help ill write a list of the items needed and ill give it to you once Alex and Alura join us.” Lena says sipping her coffee with a raised brow nodding back to Astra.

Once Astra nods and exits the room Lena reaches over and grabs Kara’s hand soothingly practically feeling the blonde’s nervousness radiating from her.

“I know you are worried, but I vow to make this quick and painless for all of us I cannot bare to see you in pain any long than I already have.” Lena in such a soft tone Kara cannot help but to relax she trusts in everyone of her friends and family she takes a slow breath allowing her body to settle down. She closes her eyes and focuses on Lena’s heartbeat letting the rhythmic beat to pull her into complete relaxation.

“If anyone can do it you can.” Kara says with a conviction Lena feels in her bones and just like that Kara herself even believes it in her bones all hesitancy from before gone.

The group finally gather not too long after Astra and Lena complete the red sunlight room. Alex and Alura more relaxed than the day prior thankful for Lena finding a comfortable and reliable work around they all share their good lucks and secret last words before they finally lay Kara on a lab table.

“I will be here when you wake up until you come to keep me in your dreams, I love you.” Lena says with one last kiss before sedating the blonde and starting the surgery allowing the drone to do its work with precise movement. The room was deathly silent and still as if the world had stopped moving and living all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to see what dreams await Kara. Lena has to help in anyway she can. warning it has a little ptsd/panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome ENJOY!

Kara feels floaty like her body is there but not at the same time. The last things she remembers before everything went black was Lena kissing her and telling her she loved her. She felt a spike of panic bubble up at the black nothingness that surrounded her it made her feel like she was back floating through space dead. Kara’s heart hammered in her chest as her breathing became erratic.

Back in the lab Lena heard the heart monitors erratic beeping her heart instantly sunk to her stomach she knew Kara was panicking about whatever she was dreaming about. Out of a strong need to save and soothe Kara she bent down and kissed the blonde’s cheek stroking her hair with one hand as she rubbed her hand with the other. Tears pricked at the sides of her eyes as she began singing softly in the blonde’s ear it was an old Irish lullaby her real mother had sung to her when she was little. Lena relaxed but kept singing when the heart monitor gradually slowed back into a steady and consistent rhythm.

Back in Kara’s head space. 

She was panicking wildly thrashing trying to claw her way out of the dark void she screamed and flew as fast as she could tears streaming down her face. She only stopped fighting when she realized she was not moving or making any progress she curled up her knees to her chest as she cried heavy sobs. Suddenly the void began to fade as a familiar voice filled her mind as song being sung in a different but beautiful dialect. Kara relaxed her tears subsiding as she let the calmness of the song pull her in as the void brightened she realized she was no longer floating but instead she was standing in the middle of a brilliantly beautiful meadow surrounded by many different kinds of flowers. 

Kara closed her eyes and took in a deep and soothing breath as the song continued to ring through her mind. Suddenly she was drawn to a figure sitting under a tree she was to far away to know who it was, but she smiled her heart already telling her. 

“Lena” Kara sighed out as she smiled and made her way to the tree.

Back in the lab.

Lena had managed to calm the unconscious Kryptonian smiling and wiping a tear away when Astra pulled out the glimmering blue piece of metal. She never once stopped singing as Astra used the droid to stitch Kara up as opposed to turning the red sun emitter off unsure of how fast her powers would come back. They took their time making sure everything was in its place and nothing had been damaged or nicked in the process. They all let out a collective sigh when everything was sealed with accurate precision. They had decided that until Kara came to, they would keep her in the red sun room to allow her to heal at a normal human pace.

Lena wiped at her face with relief when Kara twitched and smiled in her unconscious state. The smallest action from the blonde made Lena feel even more confident that when the blonde awoke, she would be back to normal. 

Back in Kara’s head space.

The blonde bounded up to the brunet under the tree with a smile it only growing brighter when her assumption was found to be true it was Lena who was sat beneath the tree a book in hand that was soon dropped in favor of her standing and enveloping the blonde in a warm hug.

“What took you so long love it feels like I’ve been waiting ages for you.” Lena said with a slight pout. Kara could not help but to let out a watery laugh as she took in a deep breath of Lena’s perfume.

“I am sorry my wife I was held up saving Alex from our nieces.” Kara said before adding. “teenagers.” Shaking her head. Lena chuckled and pulled back to kiss the blonde tenderly.

“I don’t know how Kelly does it she has two teenagers and a wife that acts like a third. But then again sometimes I feel that way with you but only in the best ways.” Lena says with a smirk. Kara smiles but gives a small pout before nodding.

“I suppose you are right but then again I never hear you complain when your gasping between moans.” Kara says with a mischievous grin as she blushes brightly. Lena takes a second before biting her lip and kissing Kara again.

“Oh, but that’s one of the best parts. You make me feel young again.” Lena admits as she moves grasping Kara’s hand and leading her back to the tree taking a seat leaning into Kara. They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours just allowing each other presence to consume one another.

“I do hope our daughter will be just like you.” Lena says softly her hand resting on her stomach.

Kara smiles as she moves her hand to rest upon Lena’s stroking the back of her knuckles with her thumb as she puts a loving kiss to Lena’s hair.

“I hope she’s more like you than me. You’re so smart and beautiful and your soul is so pure I want her to have your eyes and cute nose.” Kara says as she kisses Lena’s nose causing her to give a scrunched smile.

“I guess we won’t know until she comes out. Its hard to believe that only this morning we found out although a part of me hope it’s a boy…” Lena says trailing off when Kara kisses her neck.

“I know it would mean the world to you if it was for more than one reason and I wholeheartedly support you in that.” Kara says softly. Lena nods allowing for the implication to make her heart swell.

“You are perfect and I’m happy to start a family with you. but first I need you to do something for me.” Lena says with happy tears in her eyes. Kara nods and kisses Lena’s cheek once more.

“Of course, anything.” Kara says watching as Lena stares into her eyes deeply.

“I need you to wake up.” Lena says. Kara is confused for a moment before she asks.

“What?”

“If you want to have this life with me, I need you to wake up.” Lena says once more.

The sight before her starts to fade the words “Wake up” getting louder and louder.

Kara begins to panic for only a second before she realizes the world around her changes the lights are a dim red behind her eyelids. She slowly regains feeling through her limbs when she hears “Wake up” softly next to her head. Kara finally flutters her eyes open slowly the figures next to her taking a second to adjust. Alex is shaking Lena softly trying to wake the CEO when finally, her eyes are completely open. Lena stirs for only a moment before she realizes Kara is staring at her. Her eyes go wide, and she is at Kara’s side in an instant Alex taking only a few moments to follow. 

No one says anything all eyes on Kara as she works her throat to make some sort of coherent word. 

“H-hey.” Kara hushes out her voice far too quiet. Lena sniffles as a happy tear rolls down her cheek.

“Hi darling. I’m glad your back.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back on earth finally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry about that for more info on why it was late and not as great as previous ones.

A month later back on earth.

Kara had made a full recovery at a human pace despite her argument of feeling normal and well enough to exit the red sunroom. Alex, Alura, Astra protested and with Lena as the final vote Kara pouted but did as she was told and stayed until she was fully healed. Alex was desperate to make it back to earth as soon as possible after Kara was well enough, she missed Kelly and just wanted to return home it had been a long few weeks spent by Kara’s bedside all she wanted was a nice relaxing night with Kelly on the couch.  
Kara was safe and the world was still intact Alex was happy and thankful when her feet hit the concreate of the DEO hanger. Scrambling from the ship without so much as a word to the others she disappeared and made her way to Kelly.

Kara and Lena exited the ship they were immediately approached by brainy who gave a serious face.

“Everything went well I take it?” Brainy asked as he fought the urge to run in the ship and inspect everything from the inside out. Lena smiled and gave a nod before handing the keys over to him.

“Don’t worry brainy everything is immaculate and running optimally honestly it took everything in me not to snoop at the hardware, but Kara here managed to keep my mind occupied.” Lena said with a devilish smirk as Kara gave a sheepish smile accompanied by a blazing blush. Brainy stammers before clearing his throat and nodding finally making his way into the ship. Kara and Lena left the hanger with a chuckle.

Alex and Kelly’s apartment.

Alex fished her keys from her pocket unlocking the door and opening it.

She was happy to be home, but she had some time to kill before Kelly would return from work. She dropped her bags by the door and made her way to the shower.  
After her shower she set the living room up in a romantic light determined to take this time to surprise Kelly. She then made her way to the kitchen table and did the same by the time she was finished the apartment looked low lit with candles and flowers splayed everywhere she wanted Kelly to know just how much she missed her.  
Alex contemplating taking the chance on cooking some food but decided that after being off world for so long she would instead order out. Kelly would hopefully be home before too long then she could enjoy everything that was setup and relax.

An hour later.

Kelly made her way into the apartment slightly alarmed the door was unlocked but her heart leaped in her chest as soon as the door was fully open. She did not realized Alex was standing right in front of her until she spoke.

“Oh my god I’ve missed you.” Alex said as she pulled Kelly into a tight hug. Kelly shook herself and dropped her work bag to wrap her arms around Alex’s back hugging as tightly as she could.

“You are home!” Kelly said excitedly as she buried her face in Alex’s neck.

“I take it Kara showed up at CatCo?” Alex questioned softly. Kelly shook her head and pulled back just enough to look at Alex in the eyes.

“No, I bumped into her at Noonan’s. she said you disappeared as soon as you got off the ship. I imagine that all of this was you’re doing?” Kelly asked playfully as she motioned around the room with her hand.

“O-Of course I ah I missed you I guess you could say I sort of had one track mind since we broke through atmo.” Alex said with a slight blush. Kelly smiled before leaning in and kissing Alex deeply.

“I missed you too.” Kelly said before kicking the door shut behind her all while kissing Alex as they made their way to the couch.

Across town Kara’s apartment.

The pair had plopped down on the couch and passed out neither of them even taking the time to change or eat the ride over had worn them out. Kara was ecstatic when she first entered her apartment, but she felt the exhaustion take over. Lena was just as fatigued as Kara even more so with her mind stuck on Kara’s well-being. Even with Kara back to normal and free of any blade shard she was still worried who could blame her though it is Kara the one and only love of her life. Lena had so many thoughts about Kara, about her powers returning fully or if there was even a possibility she would ever get back to normal. They had been surrounded by a yellow sun, but she had not heard nore seen Kara try to use any of her powers even on Argo. It was like Kara herself was scared to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long story short my mother fell ill not too long ago not of the on going pandemic or anything she has heart and blood pressure problems and as the eldest child i have been helping her set things up for when she does eventually pass. hopefully no time soon but as a precaution shes worried she will leave me and my brother struggling, she wont but she still worries. also i have been dealing with my own personal depression and feel as though i needed a break i promise you i have picked this story up once a day since my last post the only thing is i didnt feel good enough or motivated enough to actually write anything. im sorry none of the things im saying is for anyone to feel pity for. i just think that my readers have the right to know whats up and not to worry. im slowly coming back but thats the thing its slow. any way im sorry for dragging on about my own personal bs. i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and i hope you all enjoy the many posts to come. just know if it takes a while im trying my best. love you all and stay safe and happy!!!


End file.
